Maybe my Teen Romantic Comedy isn't as bad as I expected
by Gossu
Summary: The Service Club, despite its usual inactivity, always have some interesting events going on. Hikigaya Hachiman,as usual, inevitably joined the fray.
1. Regrets

**Just a random compilation of slice of life moments from our favorite characters. Each chapter will most likely not connect with each other. Keyword 'Most'.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: And thus, Hikigaya Hachiman regrets**

Regret and Expectation goes hand in hand.

Source: Me

For example, in this typical but hypothetical scenario; a teenage high school boy fell in love with a girl who was in his class. One day he decided on his ancestors' good names(Which there aren't many of) to come clean about his feelings for the girl.

It went something like this.

"K-chan, ever since I've laid eyes on you; I've been captivated." He would do something dramatic like a bow before continuing. "That's why, please go out with me!"

Delving deep into his mind, he would **expect **her **response** to be "Of course H-kun! I would gladly go out with you!"

However, life is like a game based solely on RNG**[1]** so an expected response wouldn't even be real. So what was her real response?"I'm sorry, H-kun. I would rather be friend with you." She said those words while looking off to the side. Talk about not being genuine.

In short, by **expecting **something; H-kun **regretted** everything.

Why was I reminded about that particular scenario? Well, a certain Chuu-ni has once again instigated a painful torture of words and humiliation upon himself.

Courtesy of Yukinoshita inc. (And me, to some extent)

"So what does he want this time?" Yukinoshita asked, daintily sipping her tea like the princess she is.

"He wants us to read his new manuscript and give him feedback, just like last time?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that. As annoying as Zaimokuza is, he is still needed for his help in the future and giving him depression is going to ruin that little plan.

"I already thought he learned his lessons last time we did this."

Pff, learned his lessons? Zaimokuza is a masochist, through and through.

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I decided to voice out a...nicer alternative. "Let's just give him a chance. It'll probably still suck but you know..."

Sighing loudly, Yukinoshita reluctantly nodded; prompting us, the club members, to get into action.

"Zaimokuza." The man in question almost stood up from his seat. "Where's the manuscript?"

"Right here."

He pulled out a medium sized stack of papers out of overly large trench coat. I swear, someday he'll go out in that and get arrested on suspicion of being a drug dealer.

I received the papers in my hand and looked through it rapidly. Just like last time, I already spotted a couple of mistakes on the first page but I paid it no heed as I continued. He made three pages of story for each of us and being the good _vice-_president of the club; I separated them into stacks and handed them to Yukinoshita, who in turn, handed the other one to Yuigahama.

"Zaimokuza-kun, from what I can see; the content of this manuscript is miniscule therefore it wouldn't take long before we can come up with some feedback."

Zaimokuza nodded nervously, his body shaking with anxiety. Honestly, how is this guy going to deal with all the critics; considering that he became an author in the first place.

Whatever.

Slowly and methodically as the ticking clock over our head, everyone in the room beside the author himself read the…poorly written piece of work that is called a 'manuscript'.

Oh boy, I wondered what words Yukinoshita will use to destroy Zaimokuza's dreams of becoming a writer…again.

I glanced over to Yukinoshita who appeared to be absorbed into the manuscript. I turned my head and glanced over to Yuigahama who appeared to be distraught at the words used in the story.

The only one who I haven't glanced at yet is Zaimokuza who was a sweating wreck, his hands on his shaking knees.

The sound of papers shuffling caught all our attention and the perpetrator was none other than Yukinoshita, who was about to make Zaimokuza regret his decision with every fiber of his body.

"Zaimokuza-kun."

"Yes!" He shouted.

"I could see that this story is definitely an improvement from the last one." Zaimokuza was smiling now. His hope was probably skyrocketing right now.

This was the most effective way of crushing someone's dream. Get their hopes up to starry heights, only to shoot it back down with a missile launcher.

Yukinoshita Yukino is one crafty woman.

"Your spelling is still lacking as always. The plot is easily predicted if a mentally sane person thinks about it." Zaimokuza grabbed his already weakened heart as Yukinoshita's icy onslaught began.

"First off, the main character is bland. You gave him way too many abilities that there would be no character development at all."

"B-But it's for the readers to easily insert themselves…"

"This is a work of literature, not an escape for people who are insecure about themselves." Once again, he clutched his chest.

"And what's with this scene? The hero arrived at his home, only to be greeted by the female protagonist cladded in nothing but an apron is nothing short of disgusting your female audiences."

"I-It's because being greeted by a girl in a naked apron is every boys' dream!"

You were wrong, Zaimokuza. Being in that scenario will be great for a Chuu-ni like you but imagine this. You are alone in a house with no one except a girl in a naked apron. Sure, this is a desirable situation for you to be in but what if…

-Your sister or worse, your parents came home and saw the scene. You know what will happen next.

-A neighbor spotted the scene through a convenient window and called the police and they will charge you for sexual harassment.

Therefore, I declared that naked apron would be the worst dream of an adolescent boy.

"With this manuscript, I would be extremely surprised if you even make it as an author. My thoughts on your future would be a NEET who still lives in his parent's house who is also delusional enough to believe that his pillow is supposed to be his wife."

Shots fired.

"B-But…"

"I also suggest that you pick up your language class' notes or better, a dictionary so you can actually spell basic words that even third graders would know."

Status: Rekt.

"This is just a rough draft though…" Zaimokuza, for the love of every Japanese gods, please just stop replying and take in the humiliation like a man.

"The fact that you passed the language class but don't even have the simplest idea on how to use what you learned showed me that Hikigaya-kun's future is 10 times more brighter than yours. And that's saying something."

…Did I just get Yukino'ed?

While most people would jump for a chance to be praised by the one and only Ice Queen (Scratch that, no one would even want to interact with her), there was always a casual insult behind every single one of her words.

Back to the point, it seemed that the Chuu-ni wasn't doing so well. Rolling on the floor, sobbing and clutching his chest. Well…. It also seemed that he got Yukino'ed harder than me.

"H-Hachiman! Surely; you, my long time comrade, would have something positive to say!" said Zaimokuza with one of those sad dogs look.

As if that would work on me.

Now this scenario was like one in a Dating sim game. Where your response would either make or break the relationship you had with your companion.

Except, instead of getting a cute girlfriend; you're merely comforting a delusional Chuu-ni.

I could simply tell him the truth about his writing, that it sucked but that would come off as extremely rude and would hinder any favors that I would require his help.

I could tell him that it was well written but then, I am not the best actor so it would come off as rude again.

So…what does a man with no response do? Easy.

"Well…Yuigahama, what do you think about it?"

The pinked hair girl jumped in her seat as if not expecting her name to be called at all. Sheesh, you could at least pretend to be interested in our current activity.

"Wait wait! I still got two more pages left!" said Yuigahama as she fumbled around with her stacks of paper.

"Then just tell me what you think of the first page!" Zaimokuza was desperate now if he wanted Yuigahama non-existent literary opinions. Well, I was a bit to blame, seeing that I pushed his attention on Yuigahama in the first place.

"I think…it was nice that you know more words than the last time, I think?" What a generic response. It was like one of those responses you would expect from an NPC in a game.

Even though there was a tint of insult in there, Zaimokuza was more than happy to express his feelings.

Grabbing Yuigahama's hands, he brought his face close into hers. "Yuigahama-san! I applaud you for recognizing a work of art only on its first page!"

I think we could give an award to Zaimokuza for being the most delusional person on Earth. If only we could.

And so ended our little discussion (Even though it's just Yukinoshita firing icy bullets at Zaimokuza). Zaimokuza was stupidly happy. Happy but still stupid.

When Zaimokuza entered the room for our honest opinions, he **expected **to get positive responses. Particularly from Yukinoshita.

He got shot down by a blizzard.

However; it was the unlikely hero, Yuigahama Yui, who came to our not-so-beloved Chuu-ni's rescue. With just a generic response, she made Zaimokuza super-charged with energy that could probably power the entirety of Chiba.

So sometimes, Life's RNG actually help you. In short, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru **expected** something and he **regretted **nothing.

Poor H-kun, if only he made a prayer to the RNGesus**[2]** before confessing.

After a rather loud farewell from Zaimokuza, who claimed to return with an even better manuscript (Seriously, did he enjoy getting shot down by Yukinoshita that much?), we three club members returned to what we were doing before.

Yukinoshita sipping tea and reading a book.

Yuigahama was trying to chat it up with Yukinoshita.

I…was at the far end of the table, minding my own business.

It was a quiet, normal evening in the tea scented room of the Service Club. Nothing was out of place, no clients or requests, only three friends enjoying each other's company.

…Well, two friends and one acquaintance.

The calm atmosphere went on for a solid 5 minutes (Which I timed by glancing at the clock) before the loud, obnoxiously cheerful voice of Yuigahama pierced through the room.

"Uh, so Hikki. Is what Zaimokuza saying, like, true?"

"He said a lot of things. You need to be more specific." What a vague question from a girl who was likely getting into other people's business.

"Umm, y'know…" Yuigahama twiddled her thumb nervously. "Is naked apron, like, the dream of every boys?"

What the hell are you asking, Yuigahama?! To a normal man, this would seem like a Rom-com scene where the boy explained to the girl about his awkward dream that would seem impossible only for the girl to end up doing it anyway.

But alas, I am not most man nor is this a Rom-com. I am Hikigaya Hachiman and this is the real world. Such fantasies can't simply exist!

However, before I could even reply, the Ice Queen of Sobu high spoke up. "Yuigahama-san, I would advise you to not implant any more dirty thoughts into Hikigaya-kun's head."

She closed the book that she was reading before continuing. "He already has an insurmountable tendency to generate disgusting thoughts."

"Oi, I didn't even answer her yet."

"What your response might be, it would still be disgusting." Yukinoshita replied without even taking a glance at me.

"Tch. Anyway…" I coughed to clear up the tension. "To answer your question, Yuigahama. Imagine what would happen if you happen to see an attractive girl in nothing but an apron."

"I…would…uh, sorry! I can't really think up for anything."

"Okay then…Think," I pointed my finger at her. "Of Yukinoshita in nothing but an apron then. What do you think will happen?"

"E-Eh?! But I-."

For the second time of the day, the Ice Queen of Sobu high interrupted another person.

"Yuigahama-san, I believed this is why you shouldn't implant any dirty thoughts into Hikigaya-kun." said Yukinoshita as she slammed her book on the table.

"Sorry, Yukinon."

Hmph, think you could one up me? I'll show you.

Bringing my hand up to my chin, I began to assume to pose of the Thinker. "Well, you do have a point. With a chest like yours, even with a naked apron; a reaction out of a boy would be a scientific breakthrough the likes the scientific community will never see before."

"That's ironic, considering you are a sis-con." She smirked. A disgusting sight.

Sis-con? Me? That's unthinkable. A real brother would never desire anything other than sisterly love and affection from said sister. To desire more than that would be disgusting and a shame to all the brothers of the world.

"Oi, I'm not like that. I love my little sister, true, but I aspire to protect that innocent cuteness of her; not take it away!" Calm down me, you still have an insult battle to attend to.

"Anyway, it's also ironic that you link me being a good brother to my preference of washboard chest." I assumed the Thinker pose once more. "Considering my sister is still growing and grow she shall. She will probably be a mountain while you…"

I looked at her eyes. That was the look I wanted to see.

"Will just be a bump in the road."

With just one statement, the tension in the Service Club room became so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Yukinoshita's eyes wore a permanent glare to it, making her look like the Grudge.**[3]**

I smirked. All according to plan.

Hikigaya Hachiman-**1**, Yukinoshita Yukino-**0**

"C'mon guys, can't we be, like, chilled for once? Hehe…" Yuigahama attempted to douse the fire that was the barrage of insults between us two.

"I know! Hikki, if Yukinon did show up to my house wearing nothing but an apron, I would tell her she look beautiful!" She pondered for a moment before continuing, "But I would tell her to put some clothes on so that no one would get the wrong idea."

Wait, did you just think that scenario from a girl perspective? We should really petition to change Yuigahama Yui's name to Yurigahama Yui.

"Yuigahama-san, while I am impressed by the answer you are able to give; there is no way on this planet that I would wear such a lewd thing just to receive affection."

"Plus…" She eyed me like a cat would to a mouse. "I believe that forcing yourself to wear a naked apron shows that you have no pride and you have no rights to receive said affection if you're forced to such extremes."

"You know, some women are desperate." Hiratsuka-sensei came to mind. "But even if you were to wear a naked apron, the chance that someone is foolish enough to be in a relationship with you in the first place would be a mere 0.01 percent."

I expected another glare but I received a smirk instead. A counterattack!?

"Hikigaya-kun, I know you have a pathetic score in math but please…" Yukinoshita looked at me amusingly. "Don't just pull random numbers out of thin air."

I believed that I got Yukino'ed for the second time of the day.

Damn that girl. While my insults were small barrages that linked and connected to one another for an explosive finish, Yukinoshita's insult was a homing missile.

Hikigaya Hachiman-**1**, Yukinoshita Yukino-**1**

"And I also find it most ironic that despite your inability to create a relationship with someone and your currently non-existent math skills, you are berating me on not having any relationship with random numbers. That's hypocritic, don't you think?"

"Well, most of the populations in the world are hypocrites…" I tried to salvage what I can of my image.

"But you should try to maintain face while debating. If not, the other party and audiences might think you're just pulling random facts out of thin air. Just like you did with the numbers."

Another smirk.

I had to rephrase my earlier statement. While my insults were in small barrages that linked and connected to one another for an explosive finish, Yukinoshita's insults were in gigantic barrages of homing missiles.

Uugh, I could feel the insults scoreboard going up considerably for Yukinoshita.

Instead of lowering myself even further into the trap Yukinoshita had sprung, I settled for a disgruntled expression and turn my head the other way.

"What's wrong, Hikigaya-kun?" Even without looking, I could already see the smirk that adorned her face. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Isn't that your thing though? Cats are your fetish." I countered.

"I'll have you know that cats are not my fetish. They are simply adorable, lovable being that deserves my affection."

"Then you should also know the difference between affection of a brother for his sister and obsession of a brother for his sister."

"Oh trust me. I know the difference alright. You fall into the latter." said Yukinoshita, sipping that tea like a haughty princess.

"Why? Because you're ranked first in Literature class, you think you have authorities over words?"

With an amused look in her eyes, she replied. "Maybe that's the reason, Mr. Third."

An insult to the number three?!

"I'll have you know three is the greatest number there is! It is neither too high like one or two that you will get noticed or neither it is too low to ignore like four or five." I believed that was a well explained thought on how three is the best number there is.

"Hmph, that's a pathetic excuse for someone who hates working to reach the top of anything."

"I believed I said this before. 'To work is to lose'."

She stared at me so I stared right back. It was probably the most intense staring contest out of all the intense staring contests. We were sure nothing could break our concentration but our club mediator, Yuriga-Yuigahama, decided to break it up.

"Hey hey. Break it up you guys." Seriously, Yuigahama. Can't you see our intense staring contest?

"Y'know. When I think about it, just wearing an apron without the intent to cook is totally, like, weird; right?"

I don't think you're in the position to say that, Yuigahama. Naked apron is probably the only thing you'll be able to do with an apron after all.

"I can agree with that." said Yukinoshita.

"Hmph, considering your cooking skills; I wouldn't be surprised if naked apron is the only thing you can do with it." I decided to voice out my thoughts from earlier.

"H-Hikki!"

"While it is rude to think so, I must agree with his thoughts as well."

Wait, did Yukinoshita just agree with me? No no no, this wasn't possible. Yukinoshita Yukino was supposed to insult my ways of thinking with every living fibers of her body!

Did the Ice Queen finally melt?

"Yukinon! Not you too!"

I chuckled at Yuigahama's comedy act and Yukinoshita did too. It was normal in this place we call society to make fun of the lower ranking species. Wait… shouldn't that be me?

"Well, Yukinon would find some other useful ways to utilize an apron, right?"

"That is without a doubt, yes."

"Hikki. You better learn how to make your own food soon, 'kay? Or else, you'll be eating ramen every day."

"I'll have you know that in my total unbiased opinion, I make the most delicious instant ramen in Chiba." It was not the truth nor was it a lie, perfectly fine with me.

"Even though Yuigahama-san is not in the position to criticize you for your lack of culinary skills, I still agree with her." She swiped a lock of hair behind her ear. "Maybe your future would be like that Chuu-ni. A useless NEET in the lowest rung of the social ladder."

She just couldn't help but insult me for every living moments of my life, could she?

"And you'll be just like Hiratsuka-sensei. A woman with high stats but ultimately can't get a partner."

Another glare pierced through the air and right at me. Just the reaction I was expecting. I glared back at her, after all; the most intense staring contest in the history of intense staring contests wasn't over yet.

The tension once again went through the roof and thick as…the thickest thing in Chiba. Hey, I don't always have things in mind when I want to compare certain objects.

In any case, just like last time and being the good mediator she is, Yuigahama decided to risk her life in calming us down.

"Hehe….Hahaha!" The sound of cheerful laughter emanated through the room.

Yuigahama, you failed your job!

"What's so funny, Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita inquired on what could make the pink haired girl burst into an obnoxious laugh.

"I-It's just that…Hikki and you and me…." Oi oi, if you will choke on your own words if you keep stuttering like that. "All this a-arguing and fighting….it's somehow fun, y'know!"

Yukinoshita put an end to our staring contest so….that meant I won!

Hikigaya Hachiman-**2 **Yukinoshita Yukino- **1**

Staring at the wall's clock, Yukinoshita courteously stood up and picked her bag up as she did so. "Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san, it's time to go home."

And so we did, passing through the Service Club door.

The sun was setting as we arrived outside, the orange tint made this cruel world look a bit tolerable. I went over to the bike stalls quickly and took my bike. Walking through the gates, I was suddenly halted by a shout from behind.

"HIKKI!" shouted a voice that I recognized all too well.

I was going to turn around and do a generic greeting, like all good acquaintances do but that pink hair bimbo suddenly linked her arm with mine.

Dear gods of Chiba, I could feel the softness.

"You see, it's been a while so y'know I like to walk home with you…" The hell woman?! You're going to give a guy a heart attack with a phrase like that. Calm down me…this is reality, not a rom-com.

"With Yukinon."

Oooh, so that was the reason. I honestly thought my life had turned into a rom-com.

"Yuigahama-san, you did not wait for me."

"Sorry, Yukinon! I was catching up with Hikki here. Anyway, you want to walk home together?"

Looking apologetic but in a condescending way was Yukinoshita's specialty but her look right now was anything but condescending.

It was genuine.

"I apologize, Yuigahama-san. My class had a research project, as such; it would be wise of me to go complete it now."

Just like the sad dog look Zaimokuza gave me earlier this evening; it found it way on Yuigahama's face.

"My sister is sick so I have to go take care of her." It wasn't a lie nor was it the truth. Komachi said she wasn't feeling well.

"I see…."

My mind screamed at me to say 'Sorry' but the wall that I'd built up over the year wouldn't budge. I walked my bike the other way and Yukinoshita walked the other way too until Yuigahama's shout caught us off guard.

"Y'know! I totally had loads of fun today!"

I turned around and so did Yukinoshita. Disbelief laced her face before it softened into a gentle smile.

"I had fun too…Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun."

"Well, I guess arguing with you is kind of fun." I wasn't prepared for this. No one could as no one would expect THE Yukinoshita Yukino to say that she had fun.

With me nonetheless.

"Umm, I hope we could do this again tomorrow!" Yuigahama shouted once more.

"I hope so too." said Yukinoshita as she walked off in the direction of her apartment.

"A-Ah, me too then." I had to admit. I did have fun. Maybe insulting each other was the kind of fun we need but it was just in disguise.

I walked my back further down into the direction of my home and as I looked back, the sad dog's look that once adorned Yuigahama's face was replaced by a cheerful smile.

It made me smile too. And I was sure somewhere out there, Yukinoshita was smiling too. In the end, I guessed that **regret **and **expectation **don't always go hands in hand as it all depends on who the goddess of luck was smiling on.

In short, I **expected **today to be crappy and insulting like every other days of the week but instead I didn't **regret **any moments of today.

In fact, I enjoyed it.

* * *

**[1]: **Random Number Generator. A term used to describe luck in games.

**[2]: **RNG+Jesus: God of RNG.

**[3]: **Japanese ghost that had horrible case of bed-head.

**Anyway...That's all for now. If I made any grammatical mistakes(English is my second language), plot holes etc. Do let me know.**

**Edit: I changed the part where Zaimokuza asked for help with feedback from 'KyonxHaruhi' so that it fits his personality more. As for why some character are OOC or why 8man's narration is too happy, it's due to my trying to make the story of Oregairu less serious and as the story title suggest ,a little of rom-com is involved.**


	2. Sick

**Minor note: My writing isn't like those of Wataru Watari's so if you get an off-ish feeling while reading, do keep this in mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Regrettably, Hikigaya Hachiman falls**

Life is just one endless cycle of routines.

And I don't mean just our current life. The entire history of living things is just one routine. One cycle that is meant to be repeated over and over again. One day, we will all perish while new species will flourish; only to be met with the same fate as us.

A small example, a student's life is to wake up begrudgingly, take care of their basic hygiene, go to school and finish school then come back home; only to repeat that same routine again the next day.

If we looked at the big picture, a person's life is very much the same. Being born, get an education, get a job, work until he/she can take no more then passed on to another life.

That other life will be dedicated to doing the same thing as the previous one.

But sometimes, among the perfect and seemingly unbreakable routine of a person's life, minor bumps will appear.

For example, bad weather.

Such occurrence had happened on one particular morning where my normal routine of taking care of my hygiene and getting my fill of necessary nutrients were the norm.

After doing so, I left ahead of Komachi; not wanting to be late.

Which was the first worst decision I've made.

Three minutes after I left the house, droplets of water landed on my shoulders. At first I thought it was some stray water that had come from a neighboring garden hose until I realized that there was no garden in sight.

Then more droplets of water assaulted more. And more. And more

It was then that a morning rain took place.

It was truly the design flaw in nature. Morning is the time where you were supposed to make a fresh start. A time where you reset your thoughts and feel happy before getting a reality check later in the day.

Truly, a morning rain is the worst creation of Mother Nature.

And of course, by leaving ahead of Komachi; I forgot to bring an umbrella or any sort of covering that would protect me from the rain. Naturally, as any students without umbrella would do, I pedaled as fast as I could while holding my bag to protect me from the rain.

Along the way, I passed a couple of students who were sharing an umbrella.

I mentally pat my own back and muttered 'Hang in there'.

The more I pedaled, the harder it was to balance, seeing as one hand was currently holding my bag. I reluctantly lower my bag onto the basket before pedaling full force to school.

As expected, I was utterly and completely wet by the time I got to school.

As all good students who got wet from the rain would do, I swung by the infirmary to dry myself up and continue with my usual routine.

Listening to the teachers, listening to Miura's clique talking, admiring Totsuka, attending the club and joining its activities (Or lack thereof) before finally going home.

Being the ever caring and adorable sister that she is, Komachi immediately asked me of my conditions when I arrived, knowing that I had no form of protection when the morning rain occurred.

If it wasn't for my Cuteness Resistance, I would have smothered her to death with hugs.

I brushed her off and silently ate dinner with the rest of my family before ascending up to my room and throw myself on my bed after this tiring day.

Even though I feel myself getting lethargic the moment I entered the house, I told myself that it would get better if I had some rest.

Clearly, that was the second worst decision I have made that day.

* * *

I woke up, intent on doing the same routine as yesterday. With one minor bump…

My throat felt like it has been filled with concrete.

I suddenly had an urge to drink some water so I begrudgingly tried to get up; only to find that every living cell in my body refused to oblige with my command.

I lifted my hand and placed it on my head. Damn, my head felt hotter than the habanero sauce that I had last night. It was then that I came to one, single conclusion about my condition.

I was sick.

The great antibody wall of Hachiman has fallen.

_The Hachiman has fallen._

Accepting my fate was the only thing that I could do and accept it, I shall.

Minutes passed by since I have accepted my fate. Or was it hours? Uugh, my virus ridden brain was really messing up my sense of time.

I stared up at the white ceiling above and wondered if I would lay here until I die. That no one would find me until a couple of decades later…

Truly, my virus ridden brain was messing with my thought process as well.

As I thought about forcing myself to get up and fetch some water, a knock reverberated through the room.

"Onii-chan! You're up, yet?" The voice of my little sister rang through the door. My life wouldn't be over yet!

I attempted to reply to her, only to find that my throat was drier than I thought. I swallowed some saliva to ease my throat but it felt even worse than before.

Was this it…? Dying with help a few meters away?

"I'm coming in." Komachi pushed aside the door that stood in her way as she told me so. She wasn't wearing her school uniform so I thought to inform her of that.

Until I realized my concrete-filled throat was really troublesome.

"Onii-chan, what happened to you!?" Komachi hurried to my side, worries etched on her face. Despite feeling sick, I couldn't help but feel a little better at my sister's concern. Maybe, a sister's concern is the best medicine.

As I was thinking of the way to patent my new medicine, I didn't notice the hand that crept up to my head until it was too late.

"You have a fever!" I thought that was obvious, little sister. "You should have said so yesterday."

Once again, I tried to communicate to her but my throat wouldn't let me so I settled for the most primitive communication techniques possible.

Gestures.

I signaled her of my needs by making a drinking motion. She quickly got my point and went to fetch said water. Alone all again, huh…

A few minutes passed and my thirst for water increased. What was Komachi doing anyway? I almost considered moving to get the water myself, even if my body won't comply. That was until the door swung open, revealing Komachi with a glass in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

She poured the water into the cup and handed it to me. I snatched it quickly and greedily gulped it down. I handed it back to her and the process repeated over and over until the bottle was empty.

Luckily, my throat felt better so another bottle of water was not required.

I coughed a few times before speaking. "What took…you so long…I almost died there." God, my voice was as gritty as sandpaper.

"You shouldn't force yourself to speak, you know? Also, I was just calling someone."

The first thought that popped into my head was mom. "Were you talking to mom?...About medicines?"

"Eh? O-Oh, right. Right, we were talking about what medications to get for you."

Her tone betrayed her thought but I let it slide. I was sure that Komachi could take care of me. Yup, no doubt about it.

"…Speaking of which," I could feel my throat vibrate vigorously with every words. "…Didn't mom…teach you…remedies or other mom secrets?"

"Well, she taught me on how to deal with boys, how to defend myself from boys but she never taught me any…mom secrets." Komachi made a difficult face before turning it into a cheerful one.

"On the topic of mom secrets, how about I try making that soup that mom always make when we got sick?"

'Try'.

That word didn't sit well with me. As cute as my sister is, she didn't put enough stats into her culinary skill for her cooking to be satisfactory and not toxic.

She made a mad dash towards to door but I had prepared my voice for this.

"Komachi!" She turned her head around. "Sit!" I gestured with my hands to the ground.

"I'm not a dog, Onii-chan."

"Well then, you should've respected your brother's current health and not-." I coughed, apparently using up all of my good voice. "-not…cook anything…at all."

"Aww and I was going to make my 'Little sister's surprise' too." As tempting as that sound, I was sure that my throat couldn't handle it. But…

A little sister's concern really is the best medicine.

And so began the waiting game for medicines. Komachi told me that the person she called (Or in her words, mom) would be here shortly with the remedies.

So naturally, my mind wandered to who she had called. Her friends? Or…was it Kawa-something's brother? I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head.

Stop messing with my head, virus!

Ten minutes...fifteen minutes passed by so quickly that I didn't notice it. Soon after, the doorbell rung and Komachi went to get it.

Good. Now I could see who the intruder was.

Even if I couldn't fight them, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my sister's innocence! The footsteps grew louder and louder as our guests approached and I have already prepared my mind and body for the battle that loomed ever closer.

The door swung open and I immediately leaped to the intruders.

Well…tried to anyway.

The result was me getting tangled by my own blankets. I looked up at the supposed intruders, only to be met with a pair of scrutinizing blue eyes and a concerned pairs of peach eyes.

And thus, Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui were in my room.

"Sorry, Onii-chan. I thought they were the only people you were comfortable with were Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-san." said Komachi with an apologetic look. A look that I couldn't get mad at no matter what.

"It doesn't…matter. You did it for your brother's sake." Wait, that was pretty cool, wasn't it?

"Yahallo, Hikki…though it's pretty late to say that." Yuigahama greeted weakly and I expected Yukinoshita to do the same but she moved towards me instead.

She placed her hand on top of my forehead in the same way that my sister did, only to recoil back. Was my forehead really that hot?

"Komachi-san, please prepare a wet towel for Hikigaya-kun. I shall be in the kitchen preparing a remedy for him." Yukinoshita was like a certain demoness, constantly giving out orders to her pieces.

Maybe we were all just pawns in the House of Yukinoshita.**[1]**

"Umm, Yukinon." Yuigahama pointed to herself. "What should I do?"

Yukinoshita's face appeared concentrated with what task to give to our Bishop before sighing.

"I guess you could accompany Hikigaya-kun." She crossed her arm before continuing, "However, I permit you to use whatever force is necessary to defend yourself, should Hikigaya-kun ever assault you."

Oi, I'm not some serial killer, waiting at some random alley to pound on unsuspecting students.

"I…find your lack of faith disturbing." For once, I finally found use of western quotes!

"Well, it's just…" said Yukinoshita with a difficult face.

This was surprising. The number one literature student was stuck on finding the appropriate words.

"It's not that I don't trust you…" She sighed before continuing, "But I really don't trust you."

That was basically the same thing!

"Well, you don't have to worry about it, Yukinon. I'm sure Hikki wouldn't try it." Somehow, I felt insulted and relieved at the same time.

"If you say so…" Yukinoshita turned to the door, "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." And so, she left with Komachi tailing behind her.

"So…Hikki." Ah, yes. Being stuck in bed with a cute but clumsy girl by your side. The cliché set up for a hen- I mean, love comedy scenario.

"You don't have to-," Another coughing fit took over me. "You don't…have to try to make a conversation, you know?"

"A-Ah, I just thought it would be, like, polite to do so…" said Yuigahama as she fidgeted nervously. Honestly, you're too good at giving most guys wrong impression.

But alas, for I am the beacon of truth; blazing out across the black sea of youthful lies…**[2]**

Heh, another western line successfully used.

"Anyway…why aren't you guys in school?" Komachi was also wearing her casual clothes.

"Eh?" Yuigahama appeared confused for a moment before laughing out loud and rolling on the floor while doing so.

Well, not literally…

"Hikki…" said Yuigahama as she wiped her eye. "I knew you were sick but I didn't know that you were, like, _that_ sick."

I clicked my tongue but Yuigahama didn't notice and kept on chuckling. Yeah, real nice for you to be laughing at a bed ridden guy.

"Well, are you going to tell me the reason or not?"

"Ah!" She chuckled a little before stopping. "It's Saturday, so there's no classes."

It was at that moment that I had the urge to facepalm myself. Or drive my face into a wall.

"…Is that so…"

The conversation was dying now and that would probably be okay if I was with any other person but not with Yuigahama. In silence, she always made that face that clearly stated 'I-wanted-to-say-something-but-it's-too-awkward'.

Even though Yuigahama had always been the icebreaker in our conversation, there was something holding her back or maybe it was just that her usual sense of humor might offend a sick person.

This is why I avoid having a conversation. There are so many variables that might ruin your reputation, status or relationship. Dear socializing youths of this era, I salute you for your bravery.

"Onii-chan!"

Komachi open the door as loud as she could, as if comparing her entry into the room to a wrestler's entrance. In her hands were a towel and a bowl of water, which I was relieved at.

As carefully as handling glass, Komachi dipped the towel into the cold water before laying it on my forehead.

Aah, blissful cold.

"Thanks, Komachi."

"No problem! After all, it's up to little ol' sis to take care of the older brother. Kyaa, that must've earned so much points!"

Yuigahama was watching our interaction with glee and to a lesser extent, jealousy. I wouldn't lie, I would be jealous too if I didn't have an adorable sister like Komachi.

"So… Yuigahama-san. Has my brother got into any troubles at school?" A simple question to break the ice. All that remained was for Yuigahama to follow along.

"Troubles…I don't think he has." Yuigahama placed in finger on her lip as she replied. "He has really been working hard for the student council though."

"You mean for that Isshiki person?"

"I guess so. He said he felt responsible for her current state of presidency."

"Ah, is that so? Never thought that my brother would become so mellow."

Being responsible for her presidency was not the real excuse. Well, some of it is but it was mostly due to her giving of that vibes of Komachi. Hnngh, curse my brotherly instincts.

"I was wondering what she was doing in his contacts. I guess my brother has some friends after all."

Friend? More like slave worker. Wait, what was Komachi saying about Isshiki being in my contacts?

"Komachi." I rose from my sleeping position, the wet towel almost falling off in the process. "What was that about Isshiki's number being in my phone?"

"Oh, it's just that I thought it was a stranger's number. I'm so relieved that I actually call her to come over."

What.

No no no! What I least needed was another woman in my house, _my room._ Yukinoshita and Yuigahama had some restraint towards their curiosity but not Isshiki. She doesn't care about 'Curiosity kills the cat' because she will always find her way out of any situation.

My dear sister, even the signature Hikigaya clan's 'Head-bonk' can't fix this mess.

While I was busy contemplating the end of my high school life, I didn't notice Yuigahama creeping up to my small bookshelves, bring one book out in the process.

"Komachi-chan, Hikki. Can I take a look?" asked Yuigahama as she showed as the book.

"Sure thing." Komachi! How could you betray me!

When I leaned in closer to take a closer look at the book, I was relieved to find out that it wasn't my he- biology references book but instead, my middle school album. I sighed inwardly and lie back down.

"So Hikki was still a loner when he was young, huh…" I knew what picture she was talking about. Our class went on a trip to a camping site and we all took a group picture. Unsurprisingly, I subconsciously posed a tad farther away from the group.

Maybe it was a premonition to my complete loner life style in high school? Who knows…

"I was in a group that I didn't like much. It's always natural to stay away from anything that you didn't like." I concocted up the lie pronto, not wanting the mood to be spoiled.

"A-Ah, I see…"

"A loner since the dawn of time, huh?"

Yuigahama jumped at the voice looming over her head. The source was fortunately not Isshiki but our current and only president that has enough points into her culinary skills, Yukinoshita.

"Y-Yukinon! Don't scare me like that!" Yuigahama tried to make an angry face which in my opinion was stupid, to say the least.

"Yukinoshita, I thought your cooking skills were better than that." I motioned my head towards the bowl that was in her hands. The bowl that was supposed to contain the remedy to my fever. The bowl that literally looked like the Mayan's end of the world packed in a single harmless meal.

"'Do not judge a book by its cover', I believe you heard that phrase before." said Yukinoshita as she brought a chair from my desk and placed in near my bed.

"But still…that soup looks-." I was rudely interrupted when a spoon filled with said soup was faced in front of my mouth.

I looked at the perpetrator's eyes and in them I saw the single minded determination to get me to swallow this soup no matter what.

It was scary, actually.

While I was both amazed and a little weirded out at Yukinoshita's straightforwardness, poor Yuigahama was beyond flustered and Komachi…well, she was muttering about Yukinoshita scoring some points.

"Oi, Yukinoshita. As horrible as that soup may be, I can still feed myself."

Yukinoshita gave me an incredulous look. "With your current state? Remember, you can barely perform normal bodily functions so a complex task of feeding yourself will only end in disastrous results."

"I'm not…that sick…" Aah, I could feel the ticklish sensation crawling up my throat again; beckoning me to take a cough. But that would only prove Yukinoshita's point.

"Stop being uncooperative and open your mouth." Who are you, my mom? A Hikigaya would never accept-

"Oh, looks like Iroha-chan is here."

"What?!" As I exclaimed my anguish, Yukinoshita; being the feline that she is; took the opportunity and feed me my remedy.

I struggled to not choke on the soup while maintaining my sanity. Was Yukinoshita following the policy of 'Kill is the cure'? But as I swallowed the remedy, I found my throat to be clearing up nicely. And the soup actually tasted nice, despite its appearance.

Not that I'll ever let Yukinoshita know that. Someone got to protect her from her own ego.

Afterwards, I coughed a few times; seeing this as a chance to use her surprise feeding as a reason. I looked back at her and another spoon filled with soup was already waiting for me. Just like Pavlov's dog, I opened my mouth at the sight and Yukinoshita fed me again.

The process continued until we ran out of soup.

"Now…was that so bad?"

I turned my head the other way and settled for a grumble instead of an actual response. Now that the current problem was over, what was the other problem again?

Ooh right…Isshiki Iroha was in my house. She was going to be in _my room._

I made my attempt to escape the death zone that is Isshiki; seeing as the remedy actually helped me. But my effort was thwarted as the threat that I was about to avert was already in its hunting zone.

Enter, Isshiki Iroha.

"Yahallo, everyone!"

"Yahallo, Iroha-chan." said Yuigahama.

"Yahallo too!" Komachi replied as well.

"Senpaaaaai, I heard you're sick."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I faked a few coughs to intimidate her, seeing as wild animals do it all the time and humans are no exception.

"Is thaaat so?" Stop stretching your syllable; it makes my already broken resistance even more broken. "That's why I came up with this idea that will completely cure you. No doubt!"

"Isshiki-san, I believed Hikigaya-kun is already cured from my remedy." said Yukinoshita as she set the empty bowl down on my desk.

"Well, I guess he could be, like, the test subject for my cure then?"

So I was being demoted from being a slave to a guinea pig now, huh? Life will never fail to amaze me.

"Well, is it an actual cure though?" I asked, not showing the nervousness in my tone. If you're going to go, at least go out knowing what took you out.

"No reaaally." She cleared her throat as if presenting a new invention to the world. "I call it 'The wonders of acting!'"

"As in?"

Isshiki suddenly closed the distance between us. "Senpai, I'm sure you've read light novels right? Then what kind of generic girl do you like?"

Oh dear kouhai, my days of reading light novels are gone; along with my ability to socialize.

"…None."

"Aww, that's boring. I know! I'll just pick some random types out!" exclaimed Isshiki as she once again cleared her throat.

"Fine." I sighed deeply, "But just one, okay?"

"Three!"

"What?"

"Three! It's the perfect number. It's not too low or too high, right?" I didn't remember publishing a book on why three is the perfect number.

"Just make this painless."

"Alright for the first one. Tsundere Serviiiiice." Wasn't that the line of that self-proclaimed tsundere in that ghost story?

Isshiki turned her back to me, prompting me and the rest of this room's inhabitants to look at her as well. She suddenly turned back with a very flushed face and her little hands clasped together near her chest.

"I-It's not like I rush over to your house b-because I'm worried about you." She faked a pout and crossed her arms. "D-Don't misunderstand, b-baka!"

That performance tugged at my heart strings but I didn't let it show. After all, I also got to protect Isshiki from her own ego.

Komachi and Yuigahama clapped loudly while Yukinoshita appeared content with what she was doing; which was basically doing nothing.

"Next one." She let her hair loose, giving those creepy and airy feelings around her. "Yandereeee…"

Just like her 'Tsundere Service', she turned her back to us again; making for a very dramatic acting. She turned back to me; her eyes no longer filled with that mischievous glint but was instead blank.

"Hey, senpaaai…" Her creepiness was only further intensified by her habits of prolonging words. "Always look at me forever and ever and ever…"

I gulped.

"Okay…?"

With people like her, no wonder Leonardo DiCaprio didn't win the Oscar. This girl might as well be the next Yukinoshita Haruno if she trains on her variety of masks.

"Well, senpai. Was that okay?" Thank goodness, she reverted back to her Origin form.

"Aah, well…it was good."

"Hmm, for my third act…" She made a contemplative face before sighing in defeat. "I don't have the necessary ingredients for it to work with me…buuuut."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief again and once again, I was terrified at what she had planned.

"Yuigahama-san, Komachi-chan. Come with me for a sec." said Isshiki as she dragged the two out of the open door of the room. Being the bed ridden patient that I was, I eyed Yukinoshita who in turn, also glared back at me.

She eventually got my signal and went to check on them.

And once again, Hikigaya Hachiman was alone. Thought it was not necessarily bad this time around.

I heard some mutters around the door but with Yukinoshita with them, I hoped that my trust on her stopping whatever plans Isshiki had planned wasn't wasted.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my desk. Luckily, the fever didn't deteriorate my eyesight. Five minutes passed already?

The sound of door opening knocked me out of stupor and the one who opened it was Yuigahama, not Isshiki as I was expecting.

Two thoughts came to my mind:

First off, Yuigahama was flustered with a very pink hue adorning her face, complimenting her hair color.

Secondly, why was she moving closer?

Unfortunately, my brain thoughts were faster than my body could react and by the time I noticed this; Yuigahama was already leaning ever so closer. Closer than Isshiki ever could be. Closer than Komachi ever could be.

"U-Umm, Hikki. I heard that f-fever could be transferred by…skin contact."

No way, she couldn't be thinking of that.

"That's why…I want you to share the load with me…" Yuigahama leaned even closer than before and I could feel her breath on my face. I was sure my face was adorned with the same color as hers.

Those glistening lips… Those shiny eyes…

This was too much… It was like a dream…

But just like any dreams, I was woken up by the sound of falling objects. Or rather, humans.

Komachi and Isshiki were lying in a pile while Yukinoshita stood over them as the alpha female in the group.

"What was that for, Yukinoshita-san?!" asked Isshiki loudly. Yukinoshita looked indifferent and only walked forward towards us.

By this time, Yuigahama had already dismounted my bed and sat on the chair Yukinoshita brought from my desk earlier.

"Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita began, "Even though it was to make Hikigaya feel like he was a significant part of our club, you did not have to that far just because of Isshiki-san's ramblings."

"A-Ah, that's true…but we-**I** owed Hikki a lot so y'know…" This scene reminded me a lot when mom scolded Komachi. Try as I might, even I couldn't save her from the wrath that is 'Mom'.

Yuigahama glanced at me, hoping I would offer some support. Damn it woman, stop looking at me with those eyes!

"Even so, it is not worth degrading yourself." Yukinoshita sighed even though we knew that she had more to say. She turned to the other two in the room and they immediately sat straight up. The power of the aura flowed through her….

"You two and Yuigahama-san, please clean up the kitchen for me. The remedy that I made caused quite a mess."

A message that clearly stated: 'Leave the two of us alone' or 'Leave him, you can't save him'.

Both prospects didn't encourage me every much.

"A-Ah, right." Komachi was the first to get up, "Isshiki-san, Yuigahama-san. Let's go!"

"Eh? But what about-." Yuigahama's arms were pulled by Isshiki and Komachi.

I could hear Komachi whispering 'Yuigahama-san, just do what we say!"

"Anyway, I leave my brother in your care, Yukinoshita-san!" Komachi bowed before taking her leave along with Isshiki and the reluctant Yuigahama.

Now…for the problem at hand.

"So…what business was so important that you had them leave the two of us alone?"

"You should have resisted Yuigahama-san." She went straight to the point.

"Why? It's not like it will affect you."

"Yuigahama-san should have thought of her pride as a woman." She took a seat near my bed. "Honestly, she is too nice for her own good."

"True…"

And so we sat (Or rather, I lied on my bed) in the room quietly. No words were exchanged between us so the tension was thick.

"You know, I bet the one who'll have you as a wife will be glad. Heck, even as an in-law; I'm sure they'll be glad. You're basically the modern Yamato Nadeshiko."**[3]**

I expected her response to be 'Flattery will get you nowhere, Hikigaya-kun' but when I heard no response, I looked at her. What I saw was Yukinoshita that left her mouth wide open and her face flushed.

Please don't get a fever; I wouldn't want another guilty conscience.

"I-Is that so?" She recovered though she was looking at her feet. "Anyway, I need to get going. I had some unfinished schoolwork."

"Sure. Just tell the others that I need some rest."

Yukinoshita stood up and headed towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob, something stopped her.

It was at that moment Yukinoshita turned around.

"Hikigaya-kun." Her face was still flushed, "You shouldn't let other girls into your room so easily."

Screw Isshiki's Tsundere performance. Who need an act when you got the real thing right here?

And so, Yukinoshita Yukino left the room.

What she said contradicted with her actions; seeing as she is a girl and all but don't worry Yukinoshita, it was only due to my illness that I couldn't fend off the invaders.

But what did she mean by other girls?

Was she replicating Isshiki's act because she actually thought that would heal a former otaku like me?

_Forget it_, I told myself. Trying to know what Yukinoshita mean was like trying to beat that game, Black soul…or was it Darkness Soul?**[4]**

They say that when you lose something, never fret for you will gain greater things in return. Well, I guess that is true.

By losing my relaxing time today, I've gained the privilege of experiencing a little sister's concern, a cure-all remedy, Oscars-winning acts and of course…

Another side to Yukinoshita Yukino.

* * *

**[1]: A reference to High School dxd's Rias Gremory.**

**[2]: An in-game line from the game, Dota 2.**

**[3]: Japan's personification of the perfect woman.**

**[4]: Dark soul, a very hard game.**


	3. Sins

**Minor note:**** I made one crucial mistake last chapter and that is not including Totsuka Saika in it. My bad!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Even Yukinoshita Yukino can sin**

Pride. Lust. Greed. Envy. Wrath. Gluttony. Sloth.

These are the seven deadly sins that supposedly plague each and every being on this Earth. Quite frankly, these are also the things that make humans…humans.

We, humans, exist simply because these sins exist. Without them, we wouldn't survive.

For example: Without Greed, billionaires wouldn't be able to attain their status and corporate slaves like my pops and mom wouldn't be able to raise their family. Without Gluttony, we wouldn't have any innovative meals or drinks, like takoyaki, ramen…or MAX Coffee.

Oh sweet MAX Coffee.

Without Sloth, we wouldn't have any inventions like cars or bikes…or even MAX Coffee!

Truly, laziness is the mother of all inventions.

But, like all natural orders that flow smoothly in our world; there must also be a rebel. A unique person, who strives to perfect him/herself and ridding their mind of all sins. Did it work though?

The answer: No.

No matter how hard you'll try to fight it, sooner or later, you will succumb to it. Nonetheless, despite knowing those facts, people still strive to be perfect.

Like this young lady for example. Yukinoshita Yukino.

With stance and poise of befitting those of a graceful princess, a perfect face and refined manners unlike any others. But was she really a saint ?

"Hey, hey. So today we, like, learned these things called The Seven deadly sins," Yuigahama sipped her coffee before continuing, "Do you think that those really apply to our life?"

"Yes I do, Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita also took a sip before continuing, "But we should not apply it to our life without discretion."

"Hmm, that's true…I think there are Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy and…uh…"

"Sloth." I interjected swiftly. I sighed deeply, this was already boring and unlike the clubroom, messing with my phone in this establishment is considered rude.

Speaking of establishment, we were currently in a café that Yuigahama had deemed cute and thus picked it for our place of 'Hanging out'. Of course, I knew where she came from as we had indirectly promised her some other day that we would hang out in a nearby café.

Despite her inability to remember lessons, Yuigahama can remember useless things easily.

Even though it was chosen by Yuigahama, I found the café rather relaxing and calm; a perfect remedy for a hectic school day. Well; as hectic as a loner's school day can be. The BGM had some soft music and occasionally, a classic.

So all in all, Yuigahama had put her social aptitude to the test and passed with flying colors.

"You know, Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita began and I didn't even need to look at her to see that condescending smile that she wore. "It is ironic that you jumped to the chance of reminding Yuigahama of Sloth, considering you're a prime example of it."

Wasn't this a hang out? And **not **'Make fun of Hikigaya' time?

"You're mistaken. While Sloth may be a good; if not the best sin, I prefer to refer my ways of living as conserving energy." Unlike those social creatures, I actually use my energy efficiently and not wasting it on social gatherings.

After all, I don't do what I don't have to do. What I have to do, I'll make it quick.**[1]**

"Oh, I am aware of energy conservation," Her voice became more irritating to me as seconds passed by, "You're just straight out lazy."

I clicked my tongue in retort to her comment, seeing as I couldn't think of a response fast enough. On the bright side though, despite her rather icy comment; the coffee in my palms warmed me up instantly.

"S-So!" Yuigahama tried to break up our feuds like always, "What do you mean by applying sins to our life with discretion?"

"I mean we shouldn't just dismiss those sins because they are called 'Sins'." Yukinoshita replied. "In fact, most of the sins are rather useful to our society but even so, too much of something will turn out horrible."

"Like, how?"

"For example," Yukinoshita began, "Greed help us retains our properties and belongings. It also helps with our works and profits. But…"

"If people are too greedy, those with unfortunate circumstances would not survive." Once again, her concern for people beneath her began to show. By no means was it bad but to an unsuspecting person, it might come off as looking down upon them.

"Not all people want help, you know. Some would rather fix their own mess." I blew on the coffee. This cat tongue can be a real hindrance sometimes.

"Y'know Hikki!" Yuigahama replied instead of Yukinoshita, "Wouldn't it be better to know that you got someone behind your back?"

I guess that's also true. For most people, anyway. A loner like me didn't get our title because we depended on people. We wormed our way through every problem, finding every roundabout solution for every conceivable problem.

"I…guess so." My mind wandered to the Christmas fiasco. It was kind of reassuring to know people got your back. I stared at the blackness that was my coffee and thought wouldn't it be great one day if I could just look back at all of my screw ups and laugh?

Even though the BGM of the café was a rather upbeat song, the current atmosphere was anything but that. I took glances at them and surprisingly, we were all taking glances at each other. In the process, my eyes crossed with Yuigahama's and the atmosphere got even thicker.

Ice breaker, please respond.

"Y-Yukinon! Is there any other sin that could be of use?!" Even though she tried to sound as calm as she could, she was one step away from openly shouting.

"O-Of course…" Yukinoshita took a cough before continuing, "For example, Pride."

I see where this was going already. The old no pride, no self-confidence explanation; huh?

"If you don't have pride, then you can't take any self-satisfaction in anything you do and in the end, you'll only end up disappointing yourself." Her eyes went downcast as she explained.

Was she talking about herself? I would pry further into that little statement of hers but seeing her eyes downward like that, it showed me a line. A line that I couldn't cross no matter how curious I was.

Afterward, Yuigahma continued to bombard Yukinoshita with questions and as usual, Yukinoshita couldn't resist her puppy eyes and told Yuigahama her perspectives on the sins.

In short:

Envy is good because it encourages competition.

Gluttony is good because you need to provide yourself with the necessary nutrients.

Wrath is somewhat needed otherwise we wouldn't be able to express our distaste of something.

Sloth (Unexpectedly, she didn't belittle it) is good as well because it allow new ways of thinking.

"In that case, Yukinon is totes perfect, right?!" Yuigahama enthusiastically stated, "She isn't jealous of anyone, I have never seen her being overconfident, she doesn't eat too much, get angry and she isn't lazy!"

By Yuigahama's words, those are the desired traits for the perfect person. But Yukinoshita, despite her virtues, isn't perfect. She is too blunt with her thoughts, doesn't show anger but still get angry…She also chased her sister's shadows at one point.

That said, I couldn't help but feel that something was missing and I could feel ashamed as my memory was something to take pride in but I couldn't even remember what it is.

"Wait…Yukinon. Y-You haven't explained about l-l-lust yet…" Woah, woman. You did not have to stutter that much. Then again to somewhat as ditzy as Yuigahama, her impression of 'Lust' might not be safe for words. There is still lust for power, for money or for control, you know.

"True…" Yukinoshita held her chin, "Well, lust is…somewhat necessary. It…"

She was going nowhere with her explanation. Was it because Yukinoshita's impression of lust was the same of Yuigahama's? I thought she was better than that.

As usual, I intervened.

"Lust is necessary because it keeps the world population from dying out." I decided to go for an answer which would best suit Yuigahama's style of thinking. Yuigahama made an embarrassed 'E-EH?!' while Yukinoshita just made a weird face.

What now?

"Hikigaya-kun, please stop. This is the reason why I fear for our safety when confined in the clubroom with you."

I clicked my tongue again before responding. "Whatever, I was just answering on your behalf."

_Since you're too embarrassed._

"Well, I was going to say that lust is probably the only way which you will get a marital partner in the future but seeing as how you made such a disgusting comment earlier, your chance just dropped back to zero percent."

"Puhlease," I borrowed Isshiki's words, "I already had a plan in mind."

Yukinoshita raised her eyebrows and placed her still not empty coffee down on the table.

"All I have to do is find a woman dumb enough or forgiving to overlook my flaws." _To which there are many of._

Yukinoshita put her hands to her forehead as if getting a headache from my comment.

"Hikigaya-kun. If that's how you feel about the intelligence or the tolerance of a human being, I am sad to say that your chance just went negative. You should always strive to have both you and your significant other feel mutual love."

Is there even negative percentage?

"You know that's ironic. I've never considered you to be a person who believed in love, plus the only way you're going to get a marital partner is by an arranged marriage; considering your family status and all."

My retort was on spot but I didn't realize its impact until Yukinoshita forcefully put her coffee down. Yuigahama's and my eyes were immediately drawn to her.

She had that same downcast expression.

"…Please…Don't talk about that…" Her voice was very solemn, compared to her insulting one a moment ago.

"Yukinon…"

"Please…"

Yukinoshita Yukino had drawn a line and no matter how rotten I am, I will not cross it. Never.

Obliging Yukinoshita's request, we sat in silence. No glances or even small talks were initiated during those ten minutes. Yukinoshita can be ice cold but her wrath leave you scathed with the deepest burn.

Because no matter how perfect everyone think Yukinoshita is; she is still a girl, a maiden who more or less got an innocent heart.

Because behind that ice wall, waiting to be thawed out is just another girl who wants a simple life with no expectations from anyone. Not even her peers or family.

But just like all things in this world, not everything works out the way you want them too.

_Wait, if Yukinoshita was that serious about love; doesn't that mean that she is interested in someone right now?_

Was Yukinoshita Yukino lovestruck?

I shook the thought out of my head. With every action, there is an equal and logical reason. Yukinoshita being lovestruck is not a logical action nor is there any logical reason behind it.

_Who is the target of her affection then?_

Once again, I tried to pry those thoughts out of my head. I mean, if Yukinoshita was lovestruck then by all means, I have no rights to interfere. I am nothing more than a club-mate.

That thought still nagged me. Was it Hayama? Considering their close childhood, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume so.

Hayama Hayato…just the mere mention of his name made my skin crawl. I mean, I've always hated him but right now, I hate him even more.

The warm sensations in my hands were gone. The coffee that I held so tightly has cooled down. I immediately drank it down in one gulp.

_I need more coffee._

Lifting myself up from my seat, I attracted the eyes of both my companions. Yukinoshita was glancing a bit before averting her gaze towards a nearby window.

I sighed. "Just going to get another coffee."

As I walked to the counter, the thought about Yukinoshita popped into my head again. _Was she that lovestruck?_ This was going nowhere. I only have control of what I can control and Yukinoshita's thoughts were not one of them.

After ordering and paying rather hastily, I slowly and fully enjoy the coffee as its warm sensation filled my hands again. All thoughts of Yukinoshita were erased and I was once again on cloud nine.

When I arrived back at our table, those two was chatting up quite nicely. I was somewhat relieved that the tension disappeared but nonetheless, it was still there.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

"Hikki! Listen listen!" Yuigahama said it so energetically, she might as well bounce up and down. "Y'know, I didn't pick this café just because it was cute or anything."

Yeah, right.

"There's actually a festival nearby!" She showed me her phone, with said event poster on the screen. "Look!"

I looked over to Yukinoshita for affirmation but just like last time, she averted her gaze from mine even though she clearly glancing at me earlier. Rude.

"I see that but why do we have to go? It's just another festival." It wasn't that I didn't want to go; rather I didn't want to spend another tension filled event _with_ Yukinoshita. Plus, there was also the crowd.

Oh god, the crowd…

"There's fireworks! Remember? Just like the festival we went together."

"Festival…" muttered Yukinoshita as she glanced at me.

"A-Ah, it's that festival last year, y'know? It has, like, the best fireworks ever!"

"…I see."

With an air of unspoken agreement, we promptly left the café. Once we got outside, I begun to realize that I've taken the warm atmosphere of the café for granted. The air outside was freezing!

Winter came and it was a cold hell.

Luckily, the second coffee was paying for itself in more ways than one. I clutched it even harder; careful to not crush the frail plastic cup. Yukinoshita was wearing the cat mittens Yuigahama had gotten her for her birthday.

Yuigahama wasn't doing so well on her own. She was shivering even though her hands were firmly planted in her jacket. Once again, I silently thanked my coffee for providing the heat.

Up ahead, there was the festival; completed with bright, colorful lights and upbeat music. The crowd seemed pretty lively and by instinct, I slowed down my speed until the two behind passed me. Crowds and I just didn't mix all that well.

The festival was standard looking. It was filled with food and game booths and of course, people. People of all ages, shapes and sizes. Children with their parents, couples or friends hanging out.

Apparently; a new, up and coming band was debuting. Being the social creature that she is, Yuigahama sought them out immediately, dragging us along with her.

Even though she was enthusiastic, Yuigahama was still a girl and as such, she has an addiction for foods. A really scary addiction.

Candied apple, fried squids, takoyaki, karaage. All sorts of food that you could imagine were being carried by me and to a lesser extent, Yukinoshita.

Yuigahama still had some candied apples in her hands and she was still making us hold her food for us. On the bright side, I didn't have to face the guilt of seeing a shivering Yuigahama. However, I was worried for her figure though.

At last, with some delays (Mostly due to Yuigahama), we finally made it to the concert. People had already filled the areas and the band was already playing their song. We were somehow able to secure a comfortable position among the sea of people and just enjoyed the concert from there.

"This reminds me of the cultural festival, y'know?

Those words were quite nostalgic to Yukinoshita if her eyes were any indication. "I guess so. Sagami-san made quite a fuss, no?"

I scoffed. A fuss? It only took a few words from me and Hayama physically threatening me to get her back. It also caused the entire school to hate me but hey, minor setbacks.

"Happy to serve." I felt like I should have some long headband to whip around.**[2] **

"Of course." The snarky voice of Yukinoshita returned, "It only caused the entire school to hate you, right?"

"Hey, it's pretty good to have the entire school acknowledge your existence."

Maybe the tension wasn't as thick as I thought. Maybe, even Yukinoshita can forgive and forget.

"That's the same thing you said last time…" Yukinoshita solemnly said. I made a small nod and continue to look at the performance. Yuigahama was off to our side, listening to the conversation.

"…Hey, Yukinon. Doesn't this remind you of that song we did?"

If I remember correctly, that was a last ditch effort in order to buy some time for me. Even though I didn't hear the song at the festival, it must have been a hit with the students because I definitely heard the cheers from the rooftop.

"I hope your singing isn't as bad as your cooking."

Yuigahama made a pout and looked like a mother scolding her child. "Hikki, that's ruude!"

Stop being Isshiki. I don't need another one!

"Yuigahama-san's voice is rather captivating. I was surprised that not many people attempt to make friends with her after that last song." Yukinoshita stated without any hesitation.

"Suuuure." Maybe Isshiki's habits can have some use after all. With our insults bout out of the way, we focused back on the concert. The lead singer seemed to have garnered some attention for herself or maybe, it was for the band.

The concert ended spectacularly and as expected, the crowds exploded with claps, cheers and whistles. Yuigahama enthusiastically clapped while I and Yukinoshita reluctantly clapped along.

I yawned.

The night was getting later than I imagined. I took out my phone and look at the time. Sure enough, It was 7:30pm. Not that late, but still late nonetheless.

"Hikki, Yukinon. There is still the fireworks, y'know?" said Yuigahama as she begun heading over to the fireworks viewing area. I sighed in unison with Yukinoshita before following her.

I wished we could stay in the café now; the wind was even more freezing than before. I lifted the coffee up to my lips and felt the warm sensation gushed down my throat. I lifted it even further before finding out that I've already finished it with that last gulp.

…_Great…_

Discarding the cup away in a nearby trashcan, I continued along. Yuigahama was engaging in a conversation with Yukinoshita. They were probably talking about things which I don't know or understand; well, Yuigahama is the one that does most of the talking between the three of us.

Things that I don't know or understand.

That thought incited me to recall that little scuffle we had at the café. I don't know Yukinoshita's thoughts nor will I ever understand it. I never actually care about another person's thoughts before but now…

_It's strange…_

What I said at the café was partially true; if my thoughts on marriages based on finance and politics is any indication. I never meant to offend Yukinoshita because I thought she was the last person that I expected to get offended by that comment.

I rid those thoughts out of my head. _If you stare into the abyss long enough, the abyss stares into you._

I had no rights to be curious about Yukinoshita's life. Her life is her own and mine is mine alone. I walked through the cold path quicker, intent on catching up to those two.

Once again, the area for the large attraction of the festival was filled with people. Lots of them. We walked over to a clear spot and sat down on the bench.

Unfortunately though, there was only one bench remaining so we have to squeeze in together. With Yuigahama in the middle (Due to Yukinoshita's insistence on not wanting to catch my germs), we tried to make our self as comfortable as we could.

Yuigahama checked her phone again and I peeked over. Five minutes until the fireworks start. I propped my chin up on one of the bench's armrest and looked over the people that was with their family or loved ones. They were even setting up a picnic!

The wind blew harder and I subconsciously put my hands into my jacket. It was still cold, mind you but it was better than no warmth at all. As I was beginning to get comfortable, a slight movement disturbed me. Scratch that, it wasn't slight at all.

Yuigahama was shivering.

I looked over to her and Yukinoshita did the same. Yuigahama was trying to keep her shaking as subtle as possible but like her educational aspects, she failed.

"Yuigahama-san, are you that cold?" Yukinoshita inquired, concern etched on her face. Yuigahama looked to her with an apologetic look before responding.

"I-I forgot my m-mittens." I didn't have mittens too but I wasn't suffering from the cold like a camel put in the Antarctica.

"I can give you my mittens. I'm not that cold anyway."

"N-No, you'll b-be cold…" She tugged at my jacket, "Hikki, you're a-a boy. Do s-something…"

Jeez woman, you forgot your mittens and you won't even accept the pairs from Yukinoshita but you expected me to give up my warm possession for you? Am I really that expendable?

"Sorry, don't have any coffee to warm you up."

"N-Not that… I mean can't you, like, ho-."

A gust of wind interrupted Yuigahama as she shivered even more vigorously than before. What did she mean by I can ho?

Howl? I'm a cat person sorry.

Host?

Or hold h-.

Stop it Hachiman. There was no way that she suggested that. It was not logical nor were there any logical reasons behind it.

_Just like Yukinoshita…_

Reluctantly, I did the only thing I could. I undid the scarf that was around my neck and handed it to Yuigahama.

"Just wrap this around your hands." I explained to her, seeing her surprised expression. She looked a bit disappointed but has begun to wrap said scarf around her hands.

That was until two hands clutch it.

Those hands belong to Yukinoshita.

"Oi, Yukinoshita. What's the big idea?"

"I was merely protecting a fellow club mate from contracting Hikkigerma." She began to undo her mittens before handing it to Yuigahama.

Is Hikkigerma really that contagious?

"Yuigahama-san, take this."

Yuigahama reluctantly accepted the mittens, albeit looking a bit disappointed. Yukinoshita took my scarf and hurriedly wrapped it around her hands, glancing at me as she did so.

I sighed deeply before focusing back on the scene in front of me. People around us were murmuring excitedly about the fireworks that was about to be shown.

"Hikki, Yukinon. It's starting!" Yuigahama shouted enthusiastically like a child in a candy store. I only nodded at her remark before waiting with everyone as well.

A loud bang was heard in the sky accompanied by bright patterns of flashing, colorful lights. It was truly a sight to behold. Among those lights, I immediately spotted a white dot; slowly floating down in front of my face. It was then that I realized…

It was snowing.

"…Snow…" A small voice muttered to the side of me. Surprisingly, it was Yukinoshita who lifted her palm up to catch the snow, even though my scarf was already covering her hands.

Yuigahama and I did the same and soon enough, snowflakes landed on our hands. It wasn't impossible for Chiba to snow but it was still extremely uncommon so the sight of snow, complimented by fireworks was truly…magnificent.

I looked over to Yukinoshita and found that she was also looking at me. Unlike last time, neither of us looked away and continued to stare at each other. A couple of seconds later, I broke down into a chuckle.

And so did Yukinoshita.

"Hehehe~" Her voice rang through our area like a bell chiming in the church. Yuigahama glanced quickly between us, wearing a face of confusion.

"What are you laughing about?"

Calming herself down, Yukinoshita answered in a teasing tone. "Nothing much. Just recalling the events that happened today."

Yuigahama pouted and her silliness was further amplified by the cat mittens Yukinoshita had given her. I looked at the snow blending with the fireworks show spectacularly.

Maybe someday, I'll look back at this and also laugh.

* * *

The fireworks show ended without a hitch and soon enough we were on our way home, albeit late. Yuigahama said her home was near so she took off but not before handing Yukinoshita back her mittens.

So now, it was only me and Yukinoshita.

Being a somewhat courteous person, I insisted on walking her home or at least near her home. The walk was silent and the only sound was the howling winter wind. At least there was some snow.

"Sorry…" said Yukinoshita without facing me. "Sorry for that outburst at the café earlier."

"I should be the one apologizing. I intruded your privacy."

"No it should-." She stopped as I looked at her. Yukinoshita and I were silent and stood still for five whole seconds before I burst out chuckling.

"You know what, forget it."

"True."

"Wow, that was quick. I thought you were going to make some excuses again."

Yukinoshita scoffed, "Well, you were wrong for intruding my privacy and I was wrong for getting angry so all is fair."

"Good enough."

We walked a few more steps before Yukinoshita stopped again.

"My apartment is around the corner. You should go home now." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I nodded and quickly turned around.

"Hikigaya-kun…Thanks." Yukinoshita shouted from behind.

I only lifted my hand at the remark before continuing on my way.

Yukinoshita Yukino is a strange girl. She appeared to be perfect but today, she showed that she too is a human.

Today, she got angry, she was condescending and prideful but she wasn't gluttonous, greedy, lustful or lazy.

Was she jealous though? I would never know.

Because keeping things to herself is also what makes Yukinoshita Yukino the way she is. And I'm fine with that.

Today was eventful but it gave me more insights into the emotions of Yukinoshita even though I know that I will never dig out all of her secrets.

Then I realized…Yukinoshita still have my scarf.

* * *

**[1]: Quote by Oreki Houtarou, Hyouka.**

**[2]: Signature phrase and movement of Yukihira Souma, Shokugeki no Soma.**


	4. Chocolates

**Minor note:**** This was originally a non-Valentine chapter but since volume 11 seemed to have Valentine content, I figured why not? And so came out the longest chapter of this story. There's a bit of reference to a certain anime in this chapter.**

**Edit:**** So apparently, when I decided to publish this yesterday; I had a brain fart. No worries, I have already taken the liberty to fix the numbering of the chapter, added Yuigahama's chocolate scene(Seriously, how did I forget that?!) and fixed some grammar mistakes. If there are still mistakes, shoot me a PM.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Her chocolates won't reach him.**

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

Isn't it strange how a ticking clock seemed to produce the 'Tick-Tock' sound even though it's just the same sound at the same pitch? Various authors seemed to have come to an indirect agreement that the ticking sound should be written as 'Tick, Tock' despite it being the same sound. They were probably conserving their energy for something greater. And I can't blame them for that; after all, I'm also an active energy conservationist.

_Vrmmmmmm_

Our only heater made a smooth humming sound which reminded me. When did people start to personify object? Was it so hard to find a verb to describe the sound in which certain objects made? Especially the heater?

Well, they were probably conserving their energy on writing great pieces of literature instead of dilly dallying finding words that probably didn't have use. I can't blame them; I'm an active energy conservationist after all.

_But right now, I'm anything but an energy conservationist. For I have transcended past that stage. _

In short, I was lazy that day.

"…_ki"_

"…_.ikki"_

_Who the hell is interrupting my nap? _

The annoying voice was soon accompanied by a sarcastic voice which I didn't take note of. Those two voices were also soon accompanied by loud banging on a hard surface. It was probably wooden.

I didn't care and just continued my stare into what appeared to be stacks of table and chairs lying around. I sighed deeply, wondering what my life had become. That was until a sharp pain on my shoulder knocked me out of my stupor.

Well, it wasn't that sharp.

"Hikki!" The sound of Yuigahama's voice rang through my ears. Going in one way and out the other. Wait, what was she doing with me? I was napping after all.

"I have always known Hikigaya-kun was good for nothing but I never imagined that he would be _this _good for nothing." The sarcastic voice earlier finally rang a bell in my head. It was Yukinoshita without a doubt. No one could mock someone while keeping such a prideful tone.

"Aha…I guess that's true..." Yuigahama paused a bit, "W-Wait! Hikki, we need you right now!"

The phrase 'We need you!' is just like 'One for all and all for one'. It might sound like teamwork but it is in fact just pushing the loads of many on to one person. And that person unwillingly accepts due to the gentle nature of those words, which seems harmless, until you analyze it.

Speaking of which, what was Yukinoshita and Yuigahama doing in my room?

"Hikigaya-kun, I believe you should immediately cease your dawdling."

"That's right, senpaaaaai."

Hold on, even though my brain appeared to not be fully functional, I could note that there were Yuigahama and Yukinoshita around me. That last voice didn't sound like either of them. Either way, the voices soon ceased only to be replaced by a more annoying alternative.

Poking.

I could feel those soft yet somehow sharp jabs on my shoulders. Why do girls always do this? Was it because Yukinoshita Haruno influences them? I might as well consider that possibility.

Then the poking ceased as well. I heard some mumbles such as 'There's no other way…'

No other way? What were they even talking about? And I haven't consider the reasons to why-

_OUCH!_

A sharp, stinging pain flowed through my head as my delicate strand of hair that sticks out like a sore thumb was pulled. I mean, who does that?! Didn't they consider the possibility of a medical condition that I might have due to my strand of hair?

Was the world that cruel?

I rubbed the sore spot on my head before dismounting my comfortable resting position to take the look at the perpetrator. My right eye was a bit blurry due to it pressing against the wooden surface but my left eye spotted a black-haired figure moving back to her seat.

It wasn't that much of a mystery to know who that black-haired figure was, considering she was the most likely, no, the only one who had the gall to do this.

Rubbing the blurriness out of one eye, I decided to inquire their disturbance on my sleep.

"So…what do you want? And what are you doing here?"

"You know, Hikigaya-kun," The voice that undoubtedly belonged to Yukinoshita began, "With the way you're speaking, doesn't it seemed a bit arrogant to think that a facility used as the foundation to help other students is yours and yours alone?"

My room was used to help students?

My right eye has once again obtained its previous state after a vigorous rubbing and even though it might have strained my eye, I was glad I did it as I was able to understand her statement earlier.

Simply, this wasn't my room.

It was the Service Club room.

No wonder I felt so stuffy inside these clothes despite the season being winter. I sighed and immediately felt three pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" I asked, exhaustion apparent in my voice.

"Jeez, Hikki. The least you can do is listen to her request." Yuigahama berated me like a mother would to a child. Wait, request from her? Who was her again?

I shook my head to get rid of any grogginess that might persist and soon enough, my brain returned to its normal state.

Considering the prolonging of words, slightly squeaky voice and Komachi-like vibes, she could only be my somewhat adorable, little underclassman.

Not that I would ever tell her that.

"So," I turned to Isshiki, who jumped slightly in response, "What's your request this time? And if it concerns the student cou-."

"It's not that!" She waved her hands in negation, her cardigan flapping with the motion. "It's just…"

Isshiki looked down at her feet as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. Normally, when a person is like this; you are expected to wait until they regain their composure and refrain from doing any unnecessary actions yourself.

That was the plan but Mother Nature can be a very convincing woman.

So as any natural human who just woke up would do, I yawned. Loudly. In fact, it was very loud.

As I finished yawning, I looked over to the three that was residing in front of me.

They had less than pleasant face.

"Hikki…that's, like, totally rude; y'know."

"Hikigaya-kun, I know you have troubles maintaining social interactions but by all means, do restrain yourself." Pff, said the one who gave me an agonizing headache earlier.

"Umm, Senpai. Can I explain my request now?" Isshiki raised a question to which both Yuigahma and Yukinoshita nodded at.

"Of course, Isshiki-san, seeing as we have finally gotten Hikigaya-kun's attention." Yukinoshita glared me as she told Isshiki those words.

_Seriously, what was wrong with you? You gave me a head-splitting headache a moment ago and now you're threatening me?_

I grumbled in response, prompting Isshiki to start her request. She cleared her throat with a dramatic cough before bringing her cardigan covered hands to her chest.

"You see, it's almost Valentine's Day, yeah?"

The three of us nodded.

"And what of it?"

"Hikki…" Yuigahama gave me that look again, "You don't just, like, ask a girl that when it's almost Valentine's Day, y'know."

"As usual, you have no tact whatsoever, Hikigaya-kun."

What? Weren't we supposed to listen to her request? And by the unwritten and unspoken laws of this club, we have the rights to inquire any more information that might help.

Isn't that the M.O of the Service Club?

Then it suddenly clicked together. Valentine's Day coming up, Isshiki being shy and conservative and Yuigahama's berating.

_Seriouslyyyyy, Irohasu. Why can't you just make everythin' simpler? Yea'?_

"O-Oh, I see…" Loner or not, you would still get embarrassed when caught off guard like this. "Well, what does she want us to do?"

"Chocolate!" Isshiki piqued in, "A huuuge chocolate cake! Or maybe we could make it a bit smaller… Does Hayama-senpai even like chocolate?"

So it was for Hayama… It was to be expected but even so, considering her first attempt at Destinyland, you would have thought that Isshiki would shy away from him. As they say; once bitten, twice shy.

"Well then, are you seriously going to do it?" Isshiki looked at me, confused, "I mean, you have confessed to him once and…it didn't turn out well, did it?"

"A-Aha… Well, I could just make an excuse that I made extras, y'know?" Your voice wasn't that convincing, Isshiki. Plus, what kind of human with a brain would fall for such a blatant lie like that?

"Ooh! Nice plan, Iroha-chan." Of course, there was still Yuigahama.

"Riight? But the thing is…" Isshiki assumed her pose of the embarrassed underclassman again, "I want the chocolate to be genuine so I want it to be totally homemade!"

"I assume you don't know how to make chocolate, is that it?" Yukinoshita said, pouring more tea into her cup.

"Yeah…it's the only problem…" What a presumptuous statement, Isshiki. Confessing has many problems and variables such as the time and place to do it, the atmosphere, finding out whether he/she like you or not.

And that is just the first confession! Source: Friend of a friend.

There's no telling what could go wrong with the second one.

Suddenly, I heard shuffles of footstep emanating from outside the room. Even though it might have been the janitor doing his daily check-up of each room; I still went towards the sound anyway. Plus, I could use some loosening up from my earlier nap anyway.

"Hikki, where are you going?"

I didn't respond and trudged slowly towards the door. Upon opening it and taking a peek outside, I could still hear the frantic footsteps of our stalker. As I wondered who it could be, I wasn't able to notice the slight change of air above my head.

Once again, my delicate strand of hair was pulled.

"OUCH!" It didn't take a detective to know who did this, especially if she was standing right behind you, "What did you do that for?!"

Yukinoshita gave me a look of revelation with her hand under her chin, "Hmm, maybe this is the best way to subdue Hikigaya-kun."

_Just you wait. Someday, I'm going to pull that strand of hair of yours so hard; you're going to whimper for your Pan-san._

"Well then, it appears that we have once again gotten Hikigaya-kun's attention." Yukinoshita walked back to her seat like last time, wearing a smirk of satisfaction on her face. "Now, if you could just explain to us on why you interrupted our discussion."

"I heard something outside." I said bluntly. But now that I put it into words, it did sound stupid for me to go check.

"Is that all?" Yukinoshita asked to which I nodded. She took this as a sign to continue their so called 'discussion'. "Alright, now the problem is Isshiki-."

"Can I say something here?" Yuigahama raised her hand in question. She took our silence as a sign to continue, "Last time, when I wanted to bake cookies for this boy; Hikki told me that he would appreciate the thoughts even if the cookies aren't all that well made."

She brought up a good point but…

"True, but Hayama is an exception. Considering his popularity, there would be no doubt that each and every female student would swarm him with chocolate, making Isshiki no different from the rest."

_And from what I could see with our little outing last time, she wanted to be as unique as possible._

"So, you're suggesting that we tackle Isshiki-san's problems of not knowing how to make a chocolate head on?" Yukinoshita wore a look of surprise, "That's surprisingly brave of you, Hikigaya-kun, considering all your track records of solving problems."

Every day is 'Make fun of Hikigaya' day, huh?

"Anyway, considering that Isshiki has the ability to make a chocolate; what separates her from the masses?" I posed a rhetorical question but seeing their confused faces, I continued (With a cough for effect).

"You see, Hayama is still a boy and Isshiki's senpai so if he was to receive a chocolate from a underclassman; the moe level would be extremely high!" I felt like I put more emotion into that statement than necessary.

"…Moe?" Isshiki looked even more confused at the term.

"Hikigaya-kun, please don't label your underclassman using any disgusting terms. It makes you even more disgusting than you already are." Yukinoshita said with contempt as she moved backwards, dragging the chair along with her.

Seriously, did none of these people read Shoujo mangas? I mean, they are girls after all.

"Whatever, my point still stands." I looked over to Isshiki, "Assuming that you can make the chocolate, you need to somehow invite Hayama to a secluded area or maybe just stall him until very few students are at school."

Isshiki nodded frivolously and took out a notepad. Woah, she was this serious?

"That's…actually a good point." Yukinoshita appeared concentrated. She was also serious?! "Now then, the next problem is teaching Isshiki-san on how to make chocolate?"

"Teaching? Can't we just make her the chocolates?" It would be efficient and would put less strain on my dear stomach. Who knows what toxic concoctions Isshiki can make up?

"The Service Club's motto is 'Teach a man to fish instead of giving him the fish'. I suppose you know what I mean?"

Yuigahama nodded and so did Isshiki. And they did all this while looking at Yukinoshita like some sort of saint!

"I assume we're going to use the home economics room then?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That room is a no go." Isshiki swiftly used her two arms to make an X. I could see NG floating around her already.

"Why? We're going to cook and need to the necessary utensils. If that's the case, isn't the home economics room the perfect place then?"

Isshiki once again profusely make an X again, "A lot of girls would be using that room…and Hayama-senpai occasionally walk past it but I want the chocolate to be a total surprise!"

Seriously, what's the point of surprise? You're going to give someone a heart attack someday. Also, surprise chocolate on Valentine's Day? That's like surprise presents when it's your birthday.

_Well, the opposite is true for me._

"If that's the case, then where?"

Isshiki had that mischievous look on her face which I didn't like. No matter how much Komachi-vibes she was generating, I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Of course, it's senpai's house."

"Hold on." I tried to reason with her, "No matter which angle you're looking at, my house would be the worst choice."

"From what I can see, your house is not the best choice but it's the least horrible in my opinion. My apartment is simply too cramped for our use." Yukinoshita stated.

"A-Ah, my mom is always in the house…and I don't think she likes it if we made a mess…" Yuigahama piqued in.

Isshiki clapped her hands with that same smile adorning her face, "Then it's settled. Our base of operation is Hikigaya-senpai's home!"

I would make an attempt to argue but one against three? That wasn't going to go well for me.

_This is also the first time she calls my name. Granted, it's my family name but still…_

I sighed before trying to make a last ditch effort, "Do I have any say in this?"

"Not really." Yukinoshita replied bluntly.

And for the last time of today, I sighed again.

* * *

Kotatsu is probably the single most useful thing that came out of mankind's mind. Fitting a heat source under a table with blanket underneath said table is something which even my mind cannot think up of.

Even so, there are something that even kotatsu can't warm. Such as…the back! Which is why every time my parents are out; I took it upon myself to discover the most comfortable position in which maximum comfort is achieved.

Which means lying **inside **the kotatsu itself.

Aaah, blissful warmth. Was this the level of comfort that hermit crabs feel each day? If so, then in my next life; I want to be reincarnated as a hermit crab.

_So warm…_

I could feel my eyelids drooping with every passing second. This warmth was dangerous but a nap right now should be fine…

As I began my journey into the state of slumber, the ringing of our doorbell woke me up immediately. I was more or less pissed off at the interruption.

_Was this how Kamakura feels every time we come home?_

"Komachi, can you get that?" Even though I was closer to the door, I didn't feel like moving from this warmth. Plus, Komachi was already coming down or so I think.

"Komachi! You there?" Strange, Komachi would usually come rushing downstairs whenever a guest arrived. Begrudgingly, I pushed myself from my comfort zone that was the kotatsu and strode towards the door.

As I opened the door, four familiar faces greeted me. Namely; Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki and…Komachi?!

"Komachi, how did you get outside?" I asked frantically, not even bothering with the other three.

"Jeez, onii-chan. You didn't even notice that I left the house?" Komachi brought her hand up to her temple, as if suppressing a headache. "I fear for your future."

Seeing as I didn't bother them, the other three let themselves into the house Komachi stayed behind with me.

"Seriously, how did you get out?"

Komachi shook her head. "You seriously didn't notice? While you were taking your rest in the kotatsu, I snuck out. Can't believe you didn't hear the door." She soon came inside as well and I immediately close the door, not wanting any cold air to get inside.

I could hear the chatters emanating from the living room and when I got there; the sight made me cringed.

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki and even Komachi had invaded my scared sanctuary that is the kotatsu. I almost recoiled at the sight but kept moving forward. After all, even a hermit crab needs to mark its territory, right?

But an invader would not let its claimed territory go into the hands of another without a fight. Yukinoshita is the alpha of this pack and as such will do everything to protect her territory. Bite, growl or fight.

Instead of doing what a wild animal would do, she sharply glared at me.

I didn't even get into one meter of the kotatsu and she already glared at me as if I'm some sort of abomination_. I am but a mere hermit crab, trying to take back its territory from the fierce feline that currently inhabits it._

So instead of getting into an inevitable fight with her, I settled for a seat on the cold, hard floor instead. A complete takeover of my haven and I couldn't do anything to claim it back.

"Well, what are you doing here?" My voice must have sounded like irritation and I hoped so since I was completely irritated.

"Hikki, we already told you that we're going to use your house for cooking, yeah?"

I did remember something like that but still… It felt unnatural to have them the second time around. Or was this the first time?

"Aah, senpai's kotatsu feels so goooood!" Isshiki proclaimed happily, lying flat on her back as she did so.

"I know, riiight?" Komachi was getting along well, considering their matching tone and all, "Ah! But there is something that the kotatsu can't warm."

I was considering saying 'it can't warm our backs' but she beat me to the punch.

"Like our hearts!" _Well…no._

Komachi was oblivious to my stare and continued, "Y'know Onii-chan, the Valentine's Day that is coming up will be a perfect chance for someone to warm your heart right up. And if no one wants to, good ol' Komachi will be here for you!"

_Dear god, that earned so many points._

Isshiki looked at Komachi with admiration. Wait, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Considering Isshiki being older and my sister's senpai next year after all.

"Now that we're all comfortable in our places," Yukinoshita said without so much as a though about me, "Shall we begin teaching Isshiki-san?"

Yuigahama raised her hand. "I think we should try to figure out what kind of chocolate Hayama likes."

"Good point." Yukinoshita put her hand under her chin, "Isshiki-san, do you know anything?"

"Not really…" said Isshiki as she looked down in guilt.

"Hmm," Yuigahama started to think too, which was a rare sight, "How about asking what chocolate Hikki likes?"

Komachi and Isshiki gave her a questioning stare, flustering up the poor girl.

"W-Well, I mean Yukinon said that Hikki is like the anti…antithesis…of Hayama." I mentally applauded for Yuigahama. After all, she knew how to use a somewhat hard word.

_Good girl, Gahama-chan~_

But she did bring up a good point. I despise Hayama and from what he said to me at the marathon, he also hates me. That mean we're the complete opposite of each other and as such, our tastes would differ so much that it would be practically opposite.

"I see…" Yukinoshita smiled softly at Yuigahama, "That is some incredible thinking on your part, Yuigahama-san."

Yuigahama chuckled softly while muttering, 'Hehe…she praised me…'. What a weird girl.

"So so! Hikki, do you like dark chocolate or milk chocolate?"

"Dark and bitter."

"No hesitation?!" She raised her hands up in a dramatic way, almost flipping the kotatsu in the process.

"Then it's safe to assume Hayama-senpai likes milk chocolate?" Isshiki asked, her hands already shifting through the content that they bought. Wait, how did I not notice those bulgy plastic bags that they brought? Komachi was right; my Awareness stats had gone down the drain.

"In that case, shall we get cooking?" Yukinoshita asked to which the three stooges in the kotatsu nodded enthusiastically. They got up in a hurry and headed towards to kitchen. I noticed they left their plastic bags behind so I called out to them.

"Hey, Yukinoshita. You left behind your stuffs." She turned her head towards me with an angelic smile but I knew what lurked beneath that harmless smile.

"Oh…Well then, Hikigaya-kun, why not make yourself useful and carry those stuffs to the kitchen?" The way she said it made my blood boiled. I grumbled for a moment before getting off the floor and carry those bags. Turned out they were heavier than I thought.

Four total bags and each of them felt like a dumbbell. Either that or I was letting myself go. Reluctantly, I trotted over to the kitchen and as expected, Yukinoshita was already in the proper attire.

An apron covered her midsection. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail. She washed all the utensils needed. In essence, it looked like she was preparing for a cook off.

"Senpaaaai, what are you standing there for?" Apparently, I had been mesmerized by her…preparation so much that I didn't notice the other inhabitants in the kitchen. Without a word, I trudged along with the bags and lay it on a nearby table.

Yukinoshita walked over to the table and picked out some chocolates. "…Thanks, Hikigaya-kun."

"I didn't do anything." I replied as I walked back to the kotatsu. Along the way, I could hear her chuckle and a soft mumbling. I was pretty sure that it was not an insult but I didn't give it much thought because the kotatsu was now mine for the taking!

Slipping inside the kotatsu, I once again found my comfort zone and began my journey into a deep slumber once more. With those four in the kitchen, I found it rather easy to fall asleep even though they were rather noisy. I was pretty sure that it was just Yukinoshita 'teaching' them the correct way to make their Valentine treats.

With that in mind, I completely succumbed to my humane desire and fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

"_Hikigaya-kun…"_

Uggh, sleeping in the afternoon could really mess up your circada rhythm? Or was it circadian rhythm. I didn't really pay all that much attention in biology class but apparently, Komachi is living proof of that; considering that she often sleeps at weird times.

Maybe, I'll succumb to this broken rhythm too.

"_Hikigaya-kun…" _

_Komachi, why can't you just buzz off for one moment? Wait, when did Komachi start calling me Hikigaya-kun? That's totally low in Komachi points!_

My brain wasn't that functional when it suddenly woke up so I operated based on instinct. Now, even though I am a loner and no longer an otaku, I still browse through the internet once in a while and in doing so, I stumbled across this cat video where one cat tamed another one using its paw.

Seeing as how Komachi is feline-like, I did the same. I lifted my hand; albeit slowly; towards the source of the voice. I felt skin and I searched around for hair.

Eventually, I was able to place my hand directly on her head and pat it gently.

Instead of hearing a grumble, asking me to wake up even further; I just heard a soft gasp and a thud on the floor. One that was not like Komachi at all.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, stop messing around…" That same soft voice rang through my ears. As much as my eyes didn't want to open, I was too curious for my own good. So after a grueling five seconds, I managed to open the window to my soul.

And in return, I saw red adorned by black hair. The only one in this house that has those discernible features is Yukinoshita so it wasn't Komachi but Yukinoshita that attempted to wake me up.

But in essence, she was not Yukinoshita-like at all.

She had fallen on her backside in surprise due to what? I didn't really give it much thought as Yukinoshita soon got up and brushed herself off.

"J-Just come to the kitchen. We need you for something." Yukinoshita said in a hurry as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Okay, Ma'am." I turned over on my back and look up at the ceiling above. Knowing that I couldn't delay the inevitable, I promptly pushed myself out of my shell and strode over to the kitchen.

What I saw was a mess…and I was being thoughtful with my words.

Batter of chocolate smeared the tabletop, various containers filled with failed chocolates, ingredients spread out on the floor and….

If I have to describe this in one word, it was a battlefield.

"So this is what you mean by needing my help…" I half-mumbled as I walked to Yukinoshita who was busy doing something with her chocolate batter.

"We just need a chocolate that Isshiki-san can make easily and is delectable." She grabbed a spoon and scoop up a bit of the batter. "So we need you to taste test."

_With that much batter? How extravagant._

"Now if you will," A spoon was held up to my face. Somehow this reminded me of that time I got sick…Wait, this wasn't the first time they came to my house?!

I looked around and the others were preoccupied with their own batter. It seemed only Yukinoshita finished her batch.

With a sigh and a grumble, I reluctantly took the spoon into my mouth. I swallowed the chocolate slowly to fully enjoy the taste. It was smooth when it slid down my throat but there was one problem with the taste if Isshiki was to make this.

It was bitter. Bitter Bitter Sweet.

"It's bitter." I voiced it out bluntly. Yukinoshita appeared to have expected this and nodded along.

"Good to know." Yukinoshit replied softly, taking out more ingredients from those plastic bags of hers. I grabbed myself a chair and proceed to watch them try making chocolates. Then the taste test began…

Most of the batter was horrible and I was left on the brink of death with each one coming after another. In short:

Yuigahama's batter was horrible.

Isshiki's batter was just as bad.

Komachi's batter was…bad as well. (Not that I'll ever tell her that)

Yukinoshita's batter was pleasant; enjoyable even! (I'll also never tell her that) but it was bitter and not to Isshiki's liking.

"Come on senpaaaai, just one more?" Isshiki pleaded, raising one finger up.

"…Please…no more…" I could barely voice out my response, considering how hoarse my voice was due to the chocolate.

"Onii-chan, you can't deny a girl on a quest of looove." Komachi said dreamily. _Sorry Komachi, no matter how cute you are; big brother just can't continue this anymore._

"Hikki… we need this, Iroha-chan needs this, y'know." Yuigahama pleaded softly. No matter how much resistance I've built up with Komachi, I couldn't resist that puppy dog eyes that Yuigahama was currently wearing. Was this how Yukinoshita feel every time Yuigahama bother her?

"..Fine." I said, sighing as I did so. Isshiki nodded and brought another batter. Cautiously, I dipped to spoon into the batter and brought the possibly life-threatening concoction to my lips. I could feel stares all around me as I put the chocolate covered spoon into my mouth.

The chocolate was smooth and pleasing to my throat. I had no difficulty swallowing it despite swallowing a bunch of chocolates before. It was sweet as well, something that Isshiki was aiming for. It wasn't bitter sweet like Yukinoshita's batter so I didn't like it as much but that meant that Hayama was going to like it.

"It's sweet," I stated nonchalantly, "It was smooth as well. I don't like it so that means it's definitely Hayama's type of chocolate."

Isshiki exploded with happiness, jumping on both Yuigahama and Komachi. They hugged, cried tears of joy and did a celebratory dance. The only thing that was missing was them shouting 'PAN PAK-A PAN!'**[1]**

"So how are you going to present Hayama-kun your chocolate?" Yukinoshita asked the enthusiastic trio, promptly interrupting their moment.

"Ah! I think I'm going to heed senpai's advice and sed-invite him to a secluded area."

_Woah, you're treading on thin ice with your words there. And you said all of that with a smile!_

"Oh!" Isshiki turned to Yukinoshita, "Thank you very much for teaching me. Oh, and you too Yuigahama-senpai, Komachi-chan."

"N-No problem, I didn't even do that much…" Yuigahama replied solemnly.

"Isshiki-san, don't forget to tell me how you did; m'kay?" Komachi voiced her thoughts cheerfully.

Our girl of the hour nodded happily before bidding us farewell. Soon after, both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama left.

According to Komachi, Isshiki was really diligent when they were cooking. Taking notes whenever a new ingredient was used or the specific temperature of each recipe… Will this be Komachi when she experiences her first crush?

_No, I must protect my sister's innocence!_

Since our guests left the house, I've snuck back into the kotatsu and immediately deleted my thoughts of Komachi's future love life. After all, she is an independent girl that wouldn't fall for just anyone. Plus, mom taught her some self-defense techniques in case she got into troubles with some random boys.

As I stared at the ceiling above me, one thought came to my mind after all the charades today.

_What I wouldn't do to have another taste of that bitter chocolate Yukinoshita made…_

* * *

Valentine's Day was finally here.

It could also be said that it was Isshiki Iroha's last chance at getting Hayama Hayato. Even though the season was cold, the bustling activities of lovestruck teenagers were more than enough to warm up the atmosphere. Which reminded me, why did we even celebrate Valentine's Day? Wasn't it Saint Valentine death? Humans are such strange creature.

While most people would pity loners as Valentine's Day was the day which people assumed loners suffered the most; it's actually quite the opposite. Valentine's Day was when the girl gives chocolates to the boy and White Day is when the boy gives chocolates to the girl.

Thus by being a loner, you cleverly avoid being in debt. Also, I overheard some girls talking that if a girl gives a boy something, that boy is expected to pay something back that is ten times the value of the original item.

Girls are dangerous creatures; their hunting patterns unknown and their thoughts might as well be the Eighth Wonder of the world. That is if someone can actually understand them.

Lessons went by rather quickly. Either that or I wasn't paying attention. I was constantly keeping an eye on Hayama and his group. As expected, he got lots of chocolate. Six girls from our class, five from other classes and I didn't even consider other girls when he went outside.

So all in all, there must have been at least fifteen chocolates, all dedicated to Hayama Hayato. And he accepted all of it, completed with that refreshing smile that he gave out to everyone.

Isshiki should have gotten a back-up plan for her back-up plan if she was going to be the unique one out of the sea of chocolates that Hayama was receiving.

Soon enough, the day passed by in a blink of an eye. As I packed up my belongings, my eyes met with Yuigahama's and hers clearly stated 'Wait for me'

And so I did. By waiting outside the class.

I heard footsteps and if I was to guess…definitely Yuigahama. And sure enough, our club's own airhead didn't disappoint, although she seemed a bit upset.

"Hikki! Why did you leave me again?!"

"I waited for you, didn't I?" Tucking my hands into my jacket, I headed off into the direction of the club room. "Let's go."

Yuigahama nodded and set off with me. The walk was quiet as usual, the only occasional sound were footsteps of students that passed us and our breathing. But our usually smooth and interrupted journey was stopped by a person we least expected.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

Which was strange considering that if we were late, she wouldn't come to us. She would simply wait for us in that room, reading or drinking her tea.

"Yukinon!" Yukinoshita was also walking rather fast towards us, "What's wrong?"

She huffed and puffed, obviously showing signs of her weak stamina.

"Did you run a marathon or something?"

Finally catching a hold of her breathing, Yukinoshita straightened herself and replied rather courteously.

"I simply wanted to find Isshiki-san because she left her chocolate in the club room. Which is odd, considering that she is the one confessing."

"Maybe she forgot?" Yuigahama joined in.

"Even so, it's still irresponsible of her to do so."

"Hey, give her a break," I tried to cover for Isshiki even though she didn't do anything wrong, "She could be stuck doing student council work or managing the soccer club."

Yukinoshita sighed before replying or tried to until the girl of the hour finally arrived.

"Senpaaaaaaaai!" Isshiki emphasized her happiness by running with obvious hops and bounces. We watched her hands waving frantically and quite happily at us. I mean, I would be too if I was a girl and had only one chance at a great social life with one of the school's best students.

_That doesn't sound too great at all..._

"Isshiki-san," Yukinoshita's voice stopped Isshiki right in her tracks, "Why did you leave your chocolate in our club room? That is really irresponsible of you."

"Hehe… I need to…uh manage the soccer club? That's right! I need to make sure that Hayama-senpai stays in one place!" Isshiki's voice turned from doubtful into cheerful the moment she remembered her target.

Once more, Yukinoshita sighed deeply. "If that's so, then let's complete your request."

She turned into the Service Club's room direction, prompting the three of us to follow her. Despite Yukinoshita leading our way, Isshiki soon took over with her enthusiastic hops and quite catchy humming.

About halfway there, Yukinoshita took out a small package from her bag before handing it to Yuigahama. I peeked over her shoulder and spotted the neatly packed gift, completed with a cat face.

"Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita smiled as she started talking, "Even though this might not be entirely appropriate, I want this chocolate to signify our friendship."

I could hear Yuigahama sniffling and sure enough; she was wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Y-Yukinon," Yuigahama barely forced Yukinoshita's nickname out before straight up jumping on her, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you soooo much!"

Yukinoshita was visibly flustered but she smiled anyway; slowly wrapping her arms around Yuigahama. The two soon let go of each other and Yukinoshita brought out another gift that had the same design; albeit a different color.

"Isshiki-san, here's yours." Isshiki's face was filled with bewilderment before taking on the same sniffling face that Yuigahama had a moment ago. As expected, she also jumped on Yukinoshita, flustering the latter again.

"Thank you, senpaaaaaai!"

As I watched the scenes unfolding right in front of my eyes, I felt something was missing. Rather, I felt left out. Humans are very social creatures so we wouldn't like it at all if we're not part of a group.

But I'm not like most humans. I'm a loner but still…

Was this because I had spent time with them? I spent time with other people too yet I never felt this way.

_Someone needs to write a book about loner's interaction ASAP._

A cough forced me out of my stupor as I met a pair of blue eyes.

"What?"

Yukinoshita's eyes gestured downward and I followed it. It was then that my eyes caught the unassuming blue package with that a Pan-San design.

"As much as I dislike giving something to you, I still want you to feel like a valued member of the Service Club." She handed me the chocolate, "Here you go, your obligatory chocolate."

I reluctantly accept the package in my hands before placing it into my pocket.

"And I expect you to pay me back tenfold when White Day arrives."

What?! I thought you were different, Yukinoshita!

"Wait a moment, this chocolate is probably poisoned or mixed with a special potion to give me never-ending pain and you still expect me to take the risk and pay you back? Wasn't it supposed to be just threefold?!"

"I am aware of that, yes." Yukinoshita nodded.

"Plus, it's also obligatory. According to the unspoken rules of social conduct, I should only pay you back if that chocolate is packed with special feelings."

Yukinoshita smiled teasingly, "And if my chocolate really has those?"

Her words immediately caught me off guard as I began to take in her words. Instead of words, I settled for a grumble before continuing with them to the room. Yukinoshita's face turned into a smug one, pissing me off even further.

Almost immediately afterward, I noticed Yuigahama fidgeting from the corner of my eyes. It wasn't long before she cracked, bringing out two identical packages that weren't as neatly wrapped as Yukinoshita's.

"Y-Yukinon!" Yukinoshita turned around, "Y'know, we've been friends for, like, a good amount of time and you just gave your chocolate to me so-so-!"

Yuigahama pushed her chocolate right in front of Yukinoshita's face. Yukinoshita appeared surprised at first before breaking into a smile.

"Thank you, Yuigahama-san." I was sure that Yukinoshita restrained herself from hugging Yuigahama. _No one is going to judge, Yukinoshita._

"Hehe, it wasn't much..." She rubbed her head awkwardly before suddenly turning to me, "A-Ah, you too, Hikki!"

She handed me the chocolate and I couldn't refuse it so I grabbed it reluctantly, wondering if the content inside was edible or not. I flipped the package over a few times, looking for any clues that could indicate that it was harmful.

"Oh, sorry Iroha-chan. I didn't make enough..."

I heard Yuigahama apologized to Isshiki about no chocolate, who shrugged it off with an 'It's okay'. _You should be glad, Isshiki. There's no telling what could be in this chocolate._

"You got this from the 50 yen store, didn't you?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"H-Hikki! That's rude!" Yuigahama shouted before pummeling me softly...or painfully.

"Ouch!" I attempted to defend from her attacks and a few seconds later, she gave up her unrelenting hits. "Still, don't expect me to pay you back **tenfold** on White Day." I glared at Yukinoshita who in turn, looked off to the side; pretending to be oblivious.

"A-Ah, it's okay! It doesn't have my special feelings inside it or anything!" She finished off her rather loud statement with a mumble and I was pretty sure that she said '...great...if...though...".

_Ah crap, my listening skills are getting worse by the day._

Not much time passed before we reached the club room. Surprisingly enough, the door was open. _Yukinoshita, I thought you were better than that._

I didn't voice my thoughts and neither did the other three. Isshiki excitedly ran into the room and we followed behind her.

After we went inside, instead of hearing Isshiki's enthusiastic voice, I heard both Isshiki and Yuigahama gasp.

And a morbid silence to follow.

Why?

Because lying below the desk that we would be chatting next to right now was Isshiki's chocolate. Broken and battered.

One could also say that it was pieces of Isshiki's heart. Shattered.

Isshiki slowly walked to her broken chocolate before bending down just as slow; as if to convince herself that the situation right now was just a dream.

But like any another dream, you have to wake up sooner or later.

I couldn't form any words out of my mouth. In fact, I didn't think anyone in the room could. Not after what we saw. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Isshiki's trembling hands as she slightly hovered them over her now broken chocolate.

I looked over to the others and surprisingly, they also looked back at me. Yukinoshita's face was filled with the most guilt among us. Was she somehow responsible?

In five tense seconds, Yukinoshita finally found the strength to move her legs and Yuigahama and I watched her walk softly towards the still crouching Isshiki.

"…Isshiki-san…" Yukinoshita moved her hand towards Isshiki's shoulder. Before she did however, Isshiki stood up immediately; causing the former to retract her hand.

"I'm sorry, senpai…I need some time alone…" Isshiki didn't even give a passing glance as she walked by. Her eyes were downcast as she hastily sprinted past the door, bumping slightly into me.

I turned to look at Isshiki's destination and saw her heading down the stairwell. It was not long before I felt a presence looming in front of me and footsteps accompanying said presence.

Yukinoshita was biting her lips as she stood in front of me. No, she was aiming to head towards the door. Her footsteps grew heavier and heavier with each steps and Yuigahama looked on in concern.

"What do you think you're going?" I stepped right in front of her, effectively blocking the entrance. I could see her eyes as her face was facing downwards but her hands were trembling.

"I…I need to apologize to Isshiki-san…"

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm responsible…"

Yuigahama clutched Yukinoshita shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Yukinon…you're not making any sense…"

"I…" Her voice stuttered as she desperately tried to voice her thoughts, "If there was an intruder; I was the one that allowed him…"

She paused but we didn't try to interrupt. "I left the room without closing the door…If an intruder did this, then it's my fault…"

"Yukinon…"

I swore that if Yukinoshita had bitten her lips harder than it would draw blood. She obviously didn't but it was still painful to see her like this.

"Crying over spilled milk isn't going to help us." I drew Yukinoshita's attention to me, "The best we can do right now is to find the culprit."

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita nodded, prompting me to continue. "First off, unless there are strong winds that can knock off a chocolate of **that **size, there is indeed an intruder involved."

I walked over and picked up the broken chocolate, still wrapped in plastic. I wasn't exaggerating about its size; Isshiki must have wasted tons of chocolate to perfect this.

"So the only way that we'll be able to guess is to ask someone that has been on this floor."

Yuigahama appeared deep in thoughts before replying, "Oh! I think we passed the janitor on his way down."

"Then we have no time to waste." Yukinoshita said as she stood up immediately. I nodded and so did Yuigahama. And soon enough we were out of the room and in the cold hallway once more. Thankfully, the janitor wasn't done with his daily checkup yet and as such, we were able to catch up to him.

"Umm, mister…" Yuigahama approached him nervously; making the janitor turned his head towards us.

Seeing as Yuigahama wasn't going to say anything any time soon, I intervened.

"Excuse me sir but we would like to know if you saw anyone that went upstairs before us."

He didn't appear annoyed though he was tired, if his voice was any indication.

"Hmm, I can't remember any distinct features…" He held his chin, "I think it was a blonde…Yeah, definitely a blonde."

"Is there anything else?" Yukinoshita interjected. The janitor paused for a while before responding.

"I don't even remember if it was a boy or a girl. They went by me so fast that I can't even catch a peek of them. I swear, boys in this school look like girl; especially when not in their uniforms."

"Thank you…" We thanked him and were soon back in the club room. If we based on his sightings, it could be Miura but he wasn't sure if it was either a boy or a girl. I couldn't blame him, after all Totsuka was a prime example of that. Especially him in his tracksuit.

Oooh, Totsuka in a tracksuit is heavenly.

"So-so!" Yuigahama loud voice emanated in the room, "Who is it?"

"Judging by his sightings, it could be Miura." But it couldn't be that simple. Miura might have an unrivaled hatred of anyone who dared to steal Hayama from her even though he wasn't hers to begin with.

"N-No way! Yumiko isn't like that!"

She was right. As much of a bitch as Miura is, she isn't cruel enough to break another girl's heart. Miura just threatens them but won't take much action.

Problem: She was our main suspect.

I don't go around school much but there are probably more blondes around other than Hayama and Miura. The janitor couldn't identify whether the culprit was a boy or a girl due to their different outfits. Different outfits...

…_No way…_

"It's Miura." I said hastily. Yuigahama looked a bit sad and Yukinoshita had a blank face. Yukinoshita stood up and headed towards the door slowly. I also moved to the door but for a different purpose.

"…Hikigaya-kun…" Yukinoshita finally spoke up after I blocked the entrance again. "Please move…"

"And if I don't?"

"…**Please **move..." She stressed the 'Please' so she was dead serious about this. "I…I need to go speak with Isshiki-san and Miura-san."

"I told you. Crying over spilled milk won't fix anything."

"Even so…" She tightened her fist before bolting towards the door. As much as I tried to stop her, she pushed past me and went straight out.

"Yukinon!" Yuigahama shouted even though Yukinoshita must have gotten to the stairs by now. I gave her a look that clearly stated 'Go'.

She easily understood this and went straight out the door as well. Now for the problem at hand.

I lied when I told them it was Miura but it seemed that Yukinoshita didn't know that. She was too blinded by her guilt.

I picked up the chocolate and put it into my bag. After all, the Service Club needed to complete Isshiki's request.

The sun was setting by the time I got outside. If my guess and what Isshiki was saying was correct, Hayama had soccer practice for 30 minutes or so and would be here any moment.

A few minutes passed by and sure enough, he was here. I walked up to him slowly. This reminded me of the marathon though I guess that I have to live with that in mind.

"Yo." I called out softly to him.

"Yo, Hikitani-kun." Hayama gave me a smile.

I gave him a half-hearted smile back. He stopped walking so I took it as a sign to catch up to him. We walked to the bicycle stand and I stopped halfway to my bike.

"Must be nice to have girls give you chocolates, huh?"

"Huh?" Hayama sounded genuinely surprised, "What spurred you on to ask me that? Don't tell me you're jealous." He added a chuckle to it.

I chuckled too to amuse him. "Nothing like that. Did you refuse any chocolates?"

"I can't refuse them…"

It was at that moment that I felt my fake smile falter.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

I took in a deep breath. "Isshiki's chocolate."

I looked over to Hayama. His mouth was open in surprise but it soon turned into a chuckle.

Hayama sighed, "As always, you're sharp. Too sharp."

"Thanks…"

"That wasn't a compliment but take it as you will." He replied with that refreshing smile of his. It made me sick in the stomach.

"So it was you…" I sighed deeply, "Then why?"

Instead of answering immediately, he faced up to the setting sun, his scarf slightly moving due to the wind.

"Hikigaya-kun… What would you do if you're in the shoes of a teenager who got responsibility and expectations from his fellow peers?"

I didn't reply because I knew that Hayama didn't want me to reply. He paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"Iroha-chan is a really nice girl. She is cheerful, optimistic and above all, has that no-quit attitude. But…" He inhaled, "It's because of that no-quit attitude that forced me to this."

"You see, if I could reject all those chocolates today, I would but everyone expected Hayama Hayato to be the most accepting person in this school. The same stands for Iroha-chan."

So he was crumbling due to expectations? I guess he started to show signs at the marathon but I thought his shell was stronger than this.

"Added with the fact that she already confessed…I just…don't want any misunderstandings between us…"

I clicked my tongue, "You don't want her to be hurt? Did you even think about how she feel when you broke her chocolate?"

Hayama had his back turned to him so I couldn't see his face. Naturally, I continued.

"During soccer practice, you took a break to use it as an excuse to get Isshiki's chocolate. The initial plan was probably hiding it but since it was too big you can't. You were also in your jersey so taking it on your person is a no go. I'll bet that you were also eavesdropping on us when Isshiki made her request." I gritted my teeth as hard as I can and my hands were trembling, "With no other choices, you decided to break it…"

"I guess nothing get passed those eyes of yours, huh?" Hayama turned around and gave a weak smile. It was disgusting, trying to play down the situation at hand.

"Just tell me if you thought of her feelings when you did that."

"Not really…" He said solemnly.

I wanted to punch him. I needed to punch him. The way he said that he didn't want any misunderstandings between them but he ended up hurting her made my stomach turned. I **wanted **to punch him so bad.

_What's stopping me?_

Nothing, actually.

I just couldn't bring myself to do it though. Not just because I have weaker athletic ability compare to him or the bias he'll get from society, it was the fact that nothing will change the fact that Hayama Hayato will never accept Isshiki's feelings.

So I did the only thing I could at the time.

I took out the broken chocolate, wrapped in plastic, from my bag and forcefully pushed it on to his chest.

"It's the chocolate you broke." I spat out those words bitterly, "The least you could do is tell Isshiki that it was delicious. She should still be around the school area."

"Wouldn't that make more confusion?"

"Just say that I shared it with you. Now go." _I don't want to see your face._

Silently and swiftly, Hayama left to fulfill his task while I gripped my fist even harder. It was probably white by now.

Instead of directly going home, I silently tailed him. Surprisingly, I found him, Isshiki, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama at the same spot. Yukinoshita did apologize.

After a few words from Hayama, Isshiki's face turned into that of a cheerful one. A very cheerful one. I guess mission accomplished then.

Instead of joining their little party, I headed to the bicycle stand. My bike has been knocked over from the wind, giving me a weird sense of déjà vu. I sighed and removed it from the carnage.

As I walked with my back to the entrance, I realized that even I am not immune to emotions. Even Yukinoshita isn't immune to emotions. Hayama was the worst one out of all of us. He would keep his emotions inside until it will eventually explode. What I saw today was but a mere fraction of that explosion.

Feeling a bad taste in my mouth, I reached into my pocket to find the only thing that will cure it.

I removed the wrappings from both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama's chocolate and plopped the treats into my mouth. Chewing it a few times, the flavors mixed and mingled with one another only served to reminded me of Isshiki and Hayama's situation...

It was Bitter Bitter Sweet.

* * *

**[1] Atago's catchphrase, Kantai Collection.**

**My repeated use of Bitter Bitter Sweet is because there is a song in Oregairu with that name and also, I love that song.**


	5. Distance

**Minor note: I'm actually surprised that no one mentioned God Emperor Penguin's Oregairu fic, which is what I'm mostly basing the last chapter out of, especially the main plot. In case you didn't guess from the context yet, a chocolate and a heart was broken. Not Iroha's though, I can assure you of that. Thanks for the reviews throughout this story!**

**Anyway, new chapter's out so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Slowly, their distance grows ever closer**

Being a loner requires you to have many sets of special skills, particularly one hundred.

No, let me rephrase that. Being a loner _grants_ you many sets of special skills, particularly one hundred or more. Being a loner also means that you're excluded from many group activities and as such, you're forced on the sidelines.

In short, a loner is an observer through and through.

I am also no different from the loners of the world (Except for my eight extra special skills, of course) and observing other people are the norm for my tedious high school life. Since tedium is a dangerous thing to have for all humans, loners and social people alike, I developed a new form of observation.

Namely, guessing how close two people are to each other.

For example, I could tell that the girl who sat just right in front of Kawa…Kawa-zuki? Kawa-civic? Kawa-ii?

_Those two words should not be mixed. Ever._

Anyway, the girl who sat in front Kawasomething had a somewhat close relationship with the class' resident otakus but only because they shared the same hobbies. The boy who wore glasses and sat near the above mentioned girl is quite athletic and as such, makes frequent contact with Totsuka and thus, became quite close to him…

_Grrr…_

Just thinking about it irked me to no extent. If only Hiratsuka-sensei didn't drag me off to the Service Club in the first place, I would have to time and energy to spend on Totsuka's Tennis Club! Curse you, Service Club's obligations.

Speaking of Service Club, there was something that was bothering me. No, I knew what it was but I was too prideful to admit it.

It was my inability to guess the distance between the other inhabitants of the Service club. Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui.

It seems that each and every day, those two would somehow get closer then go back to how they were a few moments ago with some awkward tension lingering between them. One day, Yuigahama snuggled up to Yukinoshita for warmth with the latter bringing a blanket and all. It reminded me of how Komachi would do the same for me…

Anyway…

Just a few days before that day, Yukinoshita was talking about books on the subject of philosophy and psychology and as expected, Yuigahama was nowhere close to following the topic. She tried to intervene by changing the topic to that of the new karaoke place near the station.

Yukinoshita had none of it.

She immediately berated Yuigahama, albeit softer than the other times she did it. After a few sentences, one of which mentioned me; I intervened, inadvertently ganging up on Yuigahama.

To someone outside, this might be just a couple of club-mates teasing one another. I guess they're right to some extent but it often ranged from harmless teasing to tense conversation. As a result, my little game was ruined because of them.

Quite unexpectedly, the approximation of the distance of those two is perplexing. **[1]**

Today was just like any other day. Observing some random classmates that I couldn't bother to learn the names of, having quite a wonderful conversation with Totsuka and attending the Service Club.

And observing its residents going about their back and forth game of conversing.

"Yukinoooon," Yuigahama's whine reverberated throughout the room, "We totally have to go to that shop!"

Yukinoshita seemed quite stuck with what to do even though she replied softly later on.

"I don't know, Yuigahama-san. There isn't any incentive to go there."

What were they talking about? I didn't know and I didn't bother to find out either. It was girls' talk as Komachi told me and such talks needed to be respected. The more I know.

"But-but!" Yuigahama exclaimed, "I'm sure that there are Pan-san merchandises there!"

Yukinoshita appeared indifferent at the jab to one of her interests, "Yuigahama-san, if it's not Destiny Land then I'm sure that those aren't genuine Pan-san products."

"Yukinooooon." Yuigahama half whined and half pouted, making her looked like a child who had just been denied of her favorite meal.

Yukinoshita appeared to be resisting Yuigahama but no one and I mean no one was safe from the deadly pandemic that was Yuigahama's puppy eyes. However, unlike the other times Yuigahama used this on her, Yukinoshita attempted to at least resist it by averting her gaze the other way.

The result was Yuigahama coming even closer to her.

"Yuigahama-san…too close…" Despite Yukinoshita's plea, Yuigahama didn't back off and instead continued her silent assault.

Just watching these two made me feel warm. So warm that I might get a fever.

I lifted my now cool cup of tea in a hasty fashion, bring it to my lips and downed it in one huge gulp. The tea was bitter yet had a tinge of sweetness inside of it, pleasing my throat and taste buds immensely.

_That's better._

I settled my cup back down and breathed out a sigh of relief. However, Yukinoshita wasn't giving up and Yuigahama just continued her assault. Seriously, I got uncomfortable watching them.

After a few tense moments, Yukinoshita let out a sigh before looking over to Yuigahama who was suddenly shocked at the close proximity of their faces.

Yuigahama backed off from Yukinoshita, letting her speak.

"Yuigahama-san, I…I can go." Yukinoshita finished with a smile.

"Really?! Thanks, Yukinon!" Yuigahama exclaimed in glee before engulfing Yukinoshita with a hug, prompting Yukinoshita to hug her back.

Well; tried to, anyway.

Instead of wrapping her arms around Yuigahama, she hesitated a bit and instead made her arms linger around Yuigahama's back; making for a very awkward scene.

They let go of one another and Yukinoshita seemed relieved. It also lifted the heat from my head so win-win.

"Umm, Yukinon…" Yuigahama fidgeted despite her earlier actions, "We're best friends, right?"

Yukinoshita smiled softly, "Yes, of course."

"Then…why don't you call me by my given name?"

"Well…" Yukinoshita appeared surprised, "I thought it would be disrespectful."

"But you totes allowed me to call you by your name. I-I even made you a nickname!" Yuigahama exasperatedly stated.

"You made nicknames for almost everyone." I dead-panned. "Plus, with all the 'getting up close' to Yukinoshita; I think she got used to you."

"Hikki, you meanie…" She pouted and I half expected her to hit me with her tiny but quite powerful fists again.

"But…" Yuigahama began in a longing tone, "We're almost third years soon, y'know and I…well, just want us to get closer. To understand each other and make memories…"

I glanced at Yukinoshita and our eyes met but we soon averted our gaze. I mean, we did get into a lot of unnecessary drama this year but to make memories with each other?

The Hachiman in the past would excitedly jump at the opportunity to do so. The Hachiman now would merely question why?

Why do we need to make memories? Chances are, we won't remember each other after high school but Yuigahama still held on to that ideal.

Jeez, if this keeps up; I might hold on to that ideal too.

"Yuiga- Yui-san." Yukinoshita uttered Yuigahama's name, prompting the latter to look at her. "If it makes you happy, then I guess I could do that."

Yuigahama gave a full blown smile, nodding happily. "You can lose the –san, y'know."

"Then I have to get used to losing it, Yuiga- Yui." Yukinoshita stuttered; her face still plastered with a smile.

"A-Ah, if you don't want to then it's fine." Yuigahama waved her hands frantically, only adding to the already awkward atmosphere. Well, at least they were friendlier so I guessed the rope between them was getting shorter.

_Let's hope it stays that way._

Well since they were finishing up their little discussion then that meant that everything was back to normal. Yup, everything was the same as before and as normal as they can be.

"Hikki."

I spoke too soon.

"I-If you don't mind…" Yuigahama took quick glances at me, fidgeting as she did so. Jeez, I wouldn't kill you if you look at me in the eyes, you know. "C-Can I call you by y-your n-name too?"

I expected her to shout out that last part but she muttered it softly instead as if wanting me to hear it yet not hear it at the same time.

"Okay. It doesn't bother me."

"Really?!" She exclaimed, very loudly this time.

I winced for a bit before nodding my head. Seconds later, Yuigahama was fidgeting with the bangs of her hair. Seriously, what was with this split personality?

"T-Then…is Hachi-kun okay…?"

I gulped subconsciously, nodding my head once more.

"A-Ah, thanks…Hachi-kun." The heat that attacked me earlier returned once more, bombarding its deadly assault on both my forehead and face. I turned to my book, wanting to avert the awkwardness somewhere else or destroy it entirely.

But according to the law of the conservation of awkwardness, it can't be destroyed as it can only be converted into another form.

In other words, destroying awkwardness is just as real as the chances of me becoming popular.

I tried to tune out their conversation but eventually, even my skills crumbled down. The reason was the two pair of eyes staring at me. It felt strangely creepy so I decided to break the silence.

"…What?" I asked slowly.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama broke out of their stupor with the latter frantically moving about, trying to act as natural as possible.

"W-Well…Hik- Hachi-kun." I winced slightly at her attempt to sound natural with my name, "I was just telling Yukinon that…y'know, she should call you by your name."

"I told you Yui-san." Yukinoshita began.

_You forgot to throw away –san._

"Saying Hikigaya-kun is already a strain on my vocal chords. Forcing me to say his name might as well make me mute."

I clicked my tongue in response. "I'll have you know that Hachiman rolls off your tongue quite easily."

"When it's used as an insult?" Yukinoshita raised an eyebrow, her voice filled with genuine curiosity. Damn, she's good at acting.

I grumbled before trying to focus on my book once more. Key word: Try. It was hard as I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. Those pair of eyes probably had something to tell me but it needed my consent first.

At least it was only one pair of eyes.

I turned to Yuigahama this time whose face was absolutely filled with the urge to tell me something that would decide the fate of the world.

Seeing that I was looking, Yuigahama exclaimed. "Hachi!"

_Oi, you forgot –kun. _

"Y'know, if Yukinon doesn't want to call you Hachi; why don't you call Yukinon by her name instead?"

I looked at her incredulously, suddenly making her squirmed in her seat. "…Since we're all be third years next year…"

Sighing deeply, I looked back at my book. "Saying Yukinoshita rolls off my tongue better."

"That's nonsense, Hiki..gaya-kun. Considering that there is already 'Yukino' in 'Yukinoshita, saying Yukino might actually be more efficient and less straining."

"Well, old habits die hard." I closed my book, finding it impossible to continue reading any further, "Switching over to something new isn't that easy, you know."

"If you actually attempted to change, you might find it quite pleasant." She replied with that all-knowing tone.

Well, I can't argue with that logic. By transcending beyond my naïve self into the loner that I am today, I was able to see the light. Was Yukinoshita saying that I should change to further enjoy my youth or on a larger scale, my life?

Pff, as if.

"If it's not broken, don't fix it."

Instead of retorting with a snarky comment, she replied softly once more.

"But it can still be refined, no?"

I couldn't argue with that… Speaking of which, why wasn't Yuigahama chirping in? She usually tried to intervene between the two of us, inadvertently get ganged up and then call us both meanies.

When I glanced at her, she was just looking at us as if observing two wild animals interacting with each other.

_Interaction between a cat and a bear would be interesting._

She eventually caught me staring and muttered some incoherent words before finally settling down.

"I-It's just…" She grinned softly as she began, "I wonder if this will be the last year we'll be able to talk like this, y'know. With our entrance exams and all…"

"I'm sure that we'll be able to be with each other, Yui-san."

"Even so…" Yuigahama rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I can't just stop thinking about it, y'know? Like, what will happen after high school and all… Am I being weird?"

_It's only your second year and you're starting to sound like an old man worrying about his life._

I would definitely say yes to her question but Yukinoshita beat me to the punch. Well, more or less.

"No," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and replied with an approving smile, "I really hope that we can still be friends even after high school."

Of course, that's the ideal of most high school students. 'Let's see each other sometimes!' or 'Let's meet up after we finish high school!' Those phrases were but mere forgotten promises of a once tightly bonded group of friends.

Considering that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are this close, it wouldn't be that strange to see them being friends even after college or even when they are working. It wouldn't also be strange to see them not interact with one another at all after high school either.

Such is the nature of time and promises.

"Yukinon…" Yuigahama said softly, "W-Wait, it's getting late; isn't it?!"

Yukinoshita looked at the windows and I did the same. The sun was setting, leaving a quite impressive orange hue onto the sky.

"Indeed," Yukinoshita began putting her book back into her bag, "You two go on ahead. I'll finish cleaning the cup and return the key first."

"Okay, Yukinon." Yuigahama replied cheerfully while I nodded. Yukinoshita would have to return the key first so I decided to wait near the school's entrance despite Yuigahama saying otherwise.

After ten solid minutes, we saw Yukinoshita walking toward us; her face showed signs of exhaustion. She obviously tried to clean the cups as fast as she could and ran from the faculty office towards the school's gate. With her already low stamina, it was easy to see why she was out of breath.

She was being considerate of us even though we weren't going to leave without her.

"Sorry…I'm late, Yuigahama-san." She did nothing to conceal her exhausted voice. Jeez, I didn't know she has _that _low of a stamina.

"Yukinon, just Yui is fine."

_Oh that's right. Getting closer as friends…and stuff._

"A-Ah, my apologies. It must have been a force of habit."

Yuigahama waved her apology off, "It's totally okay! I mean adjusting to new stuff isn't exactly easy so… y'know, I know how you feel."

Yukinoshita smiled for a brief moment before replying, "Then shall we get going?"

_Oh yeah…they were planning to go somewhere._

Keyword: They. That meant I was not included in their little outing. So with that thought in mind, I went the other way.

"Hachi, where are you going?" I heard Yuigahama questioned me.

"Home." I turned around and answered flatly.

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. Isn't it normal for a student to go home after a not-so-hectic school day?

"Because school ended."

"Hachi." She stressed my name uncomfortably, "Just because I didn't ask you doesn't mean I don't want you to go, y'know."

"Huh? Then why did you ask Yukinoshita?"

Instead of Yuigahama replying, Yukinoshita did so in her stead. With added condescension.

"Because I may have plans that might coincide with our outing." She gave me a sickeningly taunting smile. "Why does Yui-san need to ask what she already knows?"

_Damn, she got a good point._

"I got no choice then?"

"Not really." Once more she smiled teasingly to which I responded with an incoherent grumble.

And with our unspoken agreement, the three of us were quickly on our way. Well, two of them were on their way while I was lagging behind them. Sure, this month was not as cold as the previous month but conserving energy is still my way of life.

It didn't take long for me to guess our destination, if their conversation on the way there was any indication. With the mentions of 'Cute and fluffy', 'Round and soft'; one might think that they were talking about a pet store but since Yuigahama already has Sable and mentioned 'Pan-san', the only plausible place was a plushy shop.

Unexpectedly and to my horrors, I was right. Gaah, curse my intuitive skills.

I didn't bother to take notice of the name as the sign was too flashy and 'fluffy' for my eyes. Said sign was adorned with various pictures of popular stuffed toys though the only one that I could remember was Pan-san.

_Yukinoshita's going have a field day._

Walking in as slowly as I could to observe my situation and the surrounding, I quickly spotted others high school students choosing their plushies. Couples, closely knitted groups of friends were all around us and I could almost see the sugary color of this youthful atmosphere.

Without even noticing it, I followed them into the depths of the store. More specifically, the Pan-san merchandise part of the store.

"I'm…just going to check some stuffs, alright?" Yukinoshita appeared hesitant but all traces of it disappeared with a bubbly nod of Yuigahama's head and to a lesser extent, a small nod of my own.

With Yukinoshita gone, Yuigahama that we should check something out too. Obviously, that didn't sit well with me but beggars can't be choosers.

"Well then…" Yuigahama pressed a finger nimbly on her lips, "Hachi, what do ya think of this?"

She held up a stuffed bear to my face but instead of replying with the expected response, I diverted the subject at hand.

"Aren't you getting a little familiar with my name?"

Yuigahama appeared slack-jawed for a moment before holding the stuff bear close to her chest.

"It's just…" She freed one hand from holding the bear to rub her neck, "I'm just used to calling people by their given name, y'know."

"A-Anyway!" She hastily put back the bear before picking up what appeared to be a bow. She put it on near her hair bun, causing the ribbon to fit in quite effectively. I wonder how that ribbon would look on Totsuka.

..Ah, heavenly…

"Do you think…it's cute?" Yuigahama asked meekly, her eyes upturned to meet mine. I gulped and weighed my choices for a response.

I could tell her that it's not cute and receive beatings from her tiny fists which would cause quite a fuss. And a fuss was the last thing I want to happen here.

I could tell her that it's cute and the worst case scenario is someone teasing me for it. Luckily, I already scanned the shop for potential acquaintance and the results were zero.

Option two seemed to be the lesser of two evils and had the least chance for error so I went with that.

"Yeah…it's cute." Even so, I still didn't want anyone to hear me even though there was no one around us at the moment but I swore that I could feel some presence lurking around us…

"Halllo halllo, Hikigagaya-kun~"

Damn you intuitive skills!

I slowly turned around, not wanting to believe my ears but that was not meant to be because standing before me was the beast incarnate, a ruthless creature that mercilessly teases and prods you until you submit.

"Ah, yahallo, Haruno-san." Yuigahama greeted the older of the Yukinoshita sisters.

"Yahallo, Gahama-san~" Yukinoshita Haruno replied cheerfully before turning her attention to me. "Now what do you say, Hikigagaya-kun?"

_Crap…and you even got my name wrong._

"…Hello…" I answered meekly to which she looked disappointed at.

"Jeez, you were supposed to say 'that's one too many –ga' to which I reply 'I bitsh my tongue, teehee!'"**[2]** She finished with our clan's signature head-bonk.

I made no reaction as that would further exemplify her teasing capability so I settled for my signature poker face instead.

"Anyway," She cleared up her throat, "What are you two doing here?"

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and she began to nudge me. "On-A-Date?"

The way she stressed each words didn't help either and Yuigahama was the one that got the worst effect out of it all.

"T-There's n-nothing like t-that!" She flailed her arms around like a fish out of water. If fish had arms, that is.

"We're just hanging out, y'know." Yuigahama looked down at her feet before facing Yukinoshita Haruno again, "Yukinon's here too!"

"My little sister?" Yuigahama nodded frivolously at her question.

"Is that so…" That dangerous glint in her eyes appeared once more but she didn't have to hunt. Not one bit as her prey already moved into her zone.

"Yui-san, Hikigaya-kun…" Yukinoshita stopped short before us, various Pan-san plushies carried by her. The two sisters finally met each other and I could feel the temperature dropped drastically from this encounter.

"Nee-san…"

"Yo, Yukino-chan." Harun-san greeted her sister gleefully with that sweet smile still plastered on to her face. Yukinoshita, however, had less than pleasant face.

"…What are you doing here?" Yukinoshita asked her sister uneasily.

Instead of acting surprised, she gave a cheerfully straightforward response. "I was going to pick you up for a dinner party our father organized. Mother insisted that you need to be there."

Yukinoshita avoided her sister's eyes even though she knew that the same dangerous and sharp look she possessed would be in use.

"That's understandable but why are you **here **in this store?"

Haruno-san gave a hearty laugh, "Jeez, can't a girl get her sister some presents?"

"You attempted to bribe me to get me to come with you?"

"Oh, you'll come either way." She waved Yukinoshita's answer off, "The plushies were just pleasantries."

Haruno-san walked past us towards the cashier's direction, "Now then, let's pay for your toys and we'll be on our way."

Yukinoshita appeared hesitant about following her sister but soon walked to her reluctantly anyway. About halfway there, Yuigahama shouted. Not as loud as the other times she shouted but loud enough for Yukinoshita.

"Yukinon!" The girl in question turned her head, "We're still going to see each other tomorrow…right?"

Yukinoshita gave a weak smile in response and a small nod to go along with it. Yuigahama's face eased and turned into a small smile as well.

This situation vaguely reminded me of that summer camp we attended. Not the actual events in said camp but rather, the end of it. Yukinoshita getting dragged by her sister; never to be seen again for the rest of the summer.

A normal, healthy human mind would never think that today might be its last day alive nor will it think that it will never see another soul again. That's just plain paranoid.

But…that summer…

After spending some time together during the summer camp, seeing Yukinoshita going along with her sister made me feel incomplete somehow… a dreading feeling that we might never see her again even though it was natural for her to go back home for her summer vacation. I'm sure the same goes for Yuigahama.

_Baaah! What am I thinking?_

I am a realist but these thoughts are far too pessimistic for my taste. After all, Yukinoshita indirectly said that we'll see each other tomorrow, right?

* * *

The next day went by rather quickly. Not because it literally did but because there was nothing interesting going on. The saying 'Time flies when you're having fun' only applies to those inept social creatures who waste the time that they obtained. For us loners, it's the opposite.

If left to our own devices, we would pass time in our own ways as our inner world is more interesting than the event going on outside of our mind (Excluding the conversation with Totsuka, of course).

But too much of something isn't good for anyone and I didn't mean 'having fun'. I meant extreme boredom due to the sheer nothingness that happened. (Except for the conversation with Totsuka)

At this rate, I'll start wishing for something interesting to happen even though I'll end up regretting it later. Hayama's clique brought nothing to my already boring school day so throughout the lessons and breaks; I just sat at my table; even through lunch time because I was that desperate for something to happen.

When the final bell rang, I let out a sigh of relief. Looking over to Yuigahama, I could see that she was still conversing with the others so like I always do; I waited outside.

I considered going to the club first since she didn't look like she was finishing up any time soon but unless I want another beating at the (tiny) fists of Yuigahama; I'd better wait.

Luckily she had gotten so used to my waiting outside that she didn't attempt to punch me anymore unless this was just a one-time thing in which case, lucky me.

We didn't talk much while walking to the clubroom even though I could sense an urgency to reach there. Yuigahama's reason was probably to see Yukinoshita again even though I didn't have any logical reason to why she thought she would never meet Yukinoshita again.

My reason for urgency… well, I had gotten to a point of desperation where a 'debate' with Yukinoshita might pull me out of my ever increasing void of boredom. Our interaction was almost like a formula: Yuigahama chatting about something, I intervene, Yukinoshita disagrees with me and our 'debate' starts.

Despite it sounding a tad forced, I would like to think that it starts on a whim and end with all the parties satisfied. Maybe this is the reason that I stayed in the Service club…other than Hiratsuka-sensei threatening me physically, of course.

Reaching our destination, Yuigahama's hand immediately launched straight at the door to push it aside. It was a brash action but I didn't try to stop her.

Because the door was locked.

Yuigahama didn't believe her hands and try to twist the pushing the door aside once more and thus, receiving its resistance…again.

"Yuigahama," I caught her attention, "Maybe Yukinoshita isn't here yet. We can just get the key from the faculty office."

Giving up on her assault on the door, she nodded a bit reluctantly. Our walk to the faculty office was just like our walk here. Silent and foreboding.

I didn't like it. Not at all.

We quickly went in to retrieve the keys and to our surprise, Hiratsuka-sensei was still there.

"Yo, good timing." She greeted us with a quick mock-salute before bringing out a bunch of papers, most of which weren't important by the way she was shifting them.

"Sensei, did you see Yukinon today?" Yuigahama spoke out worriedly.

Wait; was the good timing Hiratsuka-sensei mentioned about Yukinoshita?

"No, she called in sick or rather, her sister did."

"Haruno-san?"

Hiratsuka-sensei nodded idly, putting the paper back in her folder. "Apparently, Yukinoshita's sick."

"Maybe we should visit her?" Yuigahama turned to me as she asked that question.

"You can't." I quickly turned my head to Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Why?"

"She's not at her house. She's at the hospital." I could hear a slightly audible gasp at my side.

"Is she _that_ sick?" I asked.

"No clue. Haruno didn't give me enough details." Hiratsuka-sensei typed a few more times into her computer before the printer started whirring.

After a few seconds, she handed us a piece of paper. "Here's the address of the hospital she's staying at. Make sure to go at visiting time."

"Thanks, sensei." Yuigahama bowed quickly before taking off with the paper, prompting me to follow after her.

Luckily the hospital was one that I knew of and I should because it was the one I stayed in when _that_ accident happened. We briefly took the monorail there without any words exchanged and as soon as the train stopped, Yuigahama dashed off without even thinking about me, I presumed.

_That's alright. Yuigahama's closer to Yukinoshita than I am anyway._

Luckily, visiting hours weren't over yet and we were able to get Yukinoshita's room number from the nice yet stern desk lady. Walking through the hallway as fast as we could without making noise, I could smell the familiar scent of medicine, disinfectants and 'hospital smell' in general.

We reached the room with our designated number and instead of opening the door herself, Yuigahama lend me the honor of doing so. I knocked softly three times as to not disturb its inhabitants.

"Come in." A soft yet commanding voice rang through the door but it wasn't Yukinoshita. I took it upon myself to lead the way as I opened the door aside muttering 'Excuse us…'

For the second time of the day, Yuigahama gasped.

And for a good reason too.

Because on that bed laid Yukinoshita. Bandages were wrapped around her head; hospital gown adorned her body, IV fluid continually injected into her and her face…

Well, I couldn't tell. Her eyes were closed and I could feel a soft sob to my side. I turned to the source and saw little droplets of tears dripping down Yuigahama's face.

The other inhabitant of the room was none other than Yukinoshita Haruno. She gave us a soft smile and motioned for us to take a seat. We did as we were told.

I glanced at Yukinoshita as she rested. She looked so…vulnerable, so fragile that a single touch might break her. Was the Ice queen of Sobu this fragile?

"…What happened?" I asked softly.

Haruno-san let out a sad smile. "It was bad luck, really. After the party, she wanted to go home alone even though I insisted that we'll take our car there."

I gulped involuntarily. I know all too well where this was going.

"Next thing you know, the police contacted us saying they found her on the street." Haruno-san eased her forehead as if to prevent on incoming headache. "It was a hit and run. We never found the guy in the car."

She stood up from her seat and went to the water heater. I tried to move there too to help her but she stopped me with one look and a shake of her head. I reluctantly sat back down.

"Luckily, she doesn't have any bone fractures or any life threatening injury though she got a mild concussion."

"Doctors said that she'll be out for three days at most so you don't have to worry." She added.

Haruno-san brought a tray with three cups on it. We gratefully accepted the niceties though a cup of tea wasn't going to clear up the tense atmosphere this room had.

I chuckled mentally. The Hachiman of the past would snicker and say 'Serves you right!' but the Hachiman now...

Well, that Hachiman could only look on helplessly.

"…This would have never happened if you didn't force her to go, y'know." A tiny, trembling voice said. And it wasn't my imagination. That voice was Yuigahama.

Haruno-san perked up at this before looking down again, "I guess you're right. I'm responsible."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see her gripping her cup tightly. That grip soon turned into an uncontrollable shaking.

"That's why…" She began to sob, "…Forgive me."

Woah, what was this sudden turnaround in her personality? If it wasn't for the bed-ridden Yukinoshita right now, I would've call bullshit on her act but seeing the usually independent, teasing Yukinoshita Haruno like this…

It gave me more insight into the real Yukinoshita sisters.

The sky was getting darker by the moment even though it seemed like we arrived just a minute ago. Well, we did spend our time here barely conversing.

It seemed that even though Yukinoshita was completely fine, we had to be around her. If we didn't, she would slip through our fingers once more. The thought must had frightened both Yuigahama and Haruno-san and to lesser extent, me.

I won't lie. The thought of losing someone associated closely with me irks me. Be it my own kin or a close acquaintance.

Yukinoshita fit that bill…somehow.

The clock above our head continued to tick, unaware of the current silence in the room. It was already half past seven so visiting time should be over soon.

I stood up silently, "Yuigahama, you're coming?"

She gave me a small smile, "I think I'll stay here with Yukinon for a little bit."

"Alright…"

And so I left that cold room, leaving Yuigahama with Haruno-san and Yukinoshita. It shouldn't come as a surprise to me, after all; I did say to myself that those two are closer to each other than I am.

In three days, Yukinoshita will wake up and we shall return to our normal, mundane life. In three days, we would throw insults at one another until Yuigahama stops us.

In three days… the Service Club shall continue its daily operation once more.

* * *

I considered going to check up on Yukinoshita during those three days but seeing as how bad her injuries were, I might meet her parents which would definitely lead to some questioning, something that I would like to avoid at all cost. But I made it clear to myself that I should at least visit her on the third day.

And so I did.

As I walked up the stairs of the hospital and through the hallway, my eyes landed on a lone figure standing in front of Yukinoshita's room. Said figure was none other than Yuigahama who looked like she wanted to open the door yet not open it at the same time.

Hearing my footsteps, she turned to me.

"Yahallo…Hachi."

"You're going in or what?" I placed my hand on the doorknob. She nodded eagerly and I pushed aside the door.

Because it was still a school day, we have to leave when the sun started setting. The same orange hue that inhabited the Service Club's room also inhabited this hospital room.

And by some cruel twist of fate, the same figure that inhabited the club room that day also inhabited that room. The difference? She looked so fragile in that hospital gown despite being awake.

My eyes couldn't help but widen even though I knew she was supposed to be awake. Wait, if she was awake then why weren't the staffs here? Either she was awake just now or this hospital has really bad monitoring on its patients.

Yuigahama immediately ran over to Yukinoshita. The latter, hearing Yuigahama's footsteps, turned around swiftly; her hair spinning elegantly in the process. She had gotten the bandages off and thus, her black hair was allowed to flow.

She received the hug from Yuigahama awkwardly, barely wrapping her arms around her. Yuigahama was tearing up, her head digging ever deeper into Yukinoshita's hospital gown.

"Y-Yukinon…"

Yukinoshita pushed Yuigahama a bit, prompting the crying girl to let go. I looked on in relief. Nothing seemed to be wrong, Yuigahama was crying as I had expected and Yukinoshita still isn't used to this level of closeness yet.

"Excuse me…" Yukinoshita smiled at Yuigahama, "Do I know you?"

It was at that moment that I could feel the whole world coming down on Yuigahama. I could feel the surprise in her eventual gasp.

"Y-Yukinon," Yuigahama's voice was trembling, "You're kidding…right?"

Yukinoshita raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but I've never seen you or him in my life."

Our resident airhead was about to inquire more until the door behind me was suddenly opened, revealing Haruno-san. She had a face of surprise at first but eventually settled down into a sad one instead.

"Onee-san…"

_Onee-san? She usually call her 'Nee-san'_

"Gahama-san, Hikigaya-kun." She said with that awfully forced smile, "I'm sorry I haven't told you this sooner but…"

That same feeling of dread washed over me again.

"When she was in her little coma, the doctors said that she might get…amnesia."

I looked over to Yuigahama, trying to make sure if she was okay. She was obviously not.

"They said it might be only a few days until she gets her memories back or a few weeks," Haruno-san tried to hold her tears in, "Or it might be years…"

No one said a word. Not even Yukinoshita who was confused.

"But even so, the doctors said that they're going to perform a therapy on her for three weeks or so; y'know, an attempt to get her memories back."

Just like last time, I spent my time in this room being completely silent. The occasional chitchat between Yuigahama, Haruno-san and Yukinoshita lifted the tension a bit even though it was still there.

Maybe I took Yukinoshita for granted. She is different from me yet she's similar. She understands where I come from yet we still have something to argue about.

Maybe we all took Yukinoshita Yukino for granted.

We learned more from Haruno-san that the doctors will start the therapy tomorrow so we couldn't come at a certain time. Well, I wasn't going to visit her daily anyway so I could just drop by once a week or something. Yuigahama, however, seemed like the person who would definitely do that. She had no restraint if her friends are in danger and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

I spent the next three weeks mundanely, dropping by the hospital occasionally. Sometimes, I came in the middle of a therapy session and other times, Yukinoshita was free. There was one constant factor, however. Yuigahama was always there.

Since the Service Club's activities were put on hold, Yuigahama didn't bother me to wait for her anymore and as such, I never saw her aside from when she's in the classroom. She would often rush out the room the moment the final bell rung.

This pattern continued for a while. Sometimes, I joined the conversation briefly and other times, we would sit in silence; just enjoying each other's company. Well, it was mostly Yuigahama and Yukinoshita that did so anyway.

On some rare occasions, I would bring gifts that Komachi recommended. Haruno-san was often there as well though not as much as Yuigahama.

The three weeks passed by just as quickly as those three days. Yuigahama urged me to go together with her when we visit Yukinoshita. Even though I didn't see any point in doing so as Yuigahama often visit Yukinoshita alone, I complied nonetheless.

It wasn't an exaggeration when I said Yuigahama reeked of anxiety. Either she thought Yukinoshita would be gone without her or she doesn't trust Japan's current medical prowess.

_Seriously, Yuigahama. We're ranked third in science around the globe for a reason._

That anxiety soon infected me as I found out when we reached Yukinoshita's room. I tried to open the doorknob but my hand shook. Hard.

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. Pushing the door slightly, I peeked into the room and found Yukinoshita staring at me with a soft smile.

I got in and so did Yuigahama.

"Good evening. Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun."

"Y-Yukinon!" Yuigahama basically jumped onto Yukinoshita, hugging her tightly. Unlike the other times, Yukinoshita returned the hug just as tightly. "You…really need t-to stop w-worrying me like that!"

Yuigahama said through her tearful eyes as Yukinoshita just took it all in.

"I'm truly sorry, Yuigahama-san."

After separating from one another, Yuigahama wiped her tears. A truly befitting reunion for two friends…

But even so, I felt a strange sense of déjà vu…a sense of foreboding…like something wasn't right. It was something which I hate, something I wanted to avoid. I knew what it was but like always, I questioned myself.

Should I hold my tongue and let them enjoy each other's company?

Or should I tell them what dawned on me the moment their reunion began?

In the end, I felt that what I strived are what those two needed as well.

"Hey, Yukinoshita…" Yukinoshita turned her attention to me.

"What is it, Hikigaya-kun?"

Should I just flat out say what I wanted to say? Should I sugarcoat it? Even though I never sugarcoat anything regarding her, I felt a strange sense of security if I did so.

I was standing on a knife's edge over here and I decided.

I'll keep standing on knife's edge.

"Could you stop this farce?"

Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looked at me in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you." I took a deep breath just like last time, "Stop this farce."

Yukinoshita let out a confused smile, "I'm afraid I don't follow you…"

_So she's going to do it like that, huh?_

I sighed deeply, "Yukinoshita, did you remember my request during Christmas?"

"Your request?" She contemplated slowly, "No, I think we finished it."

"Of course you don't." From my side, I could feel Yuigahama's gaze but I couldn't stop. Not now.

"You both agree to help me. Especially you; you were the one that agree to help me search for that something."

"Hachi, you don't mean…" Yuigahama said slowly but I was indifferent to her comment.

"I want something genuine," I said my request flat out, "You agree to help…yet the things you're doing now… It's filled with anything but genuineness. It was sickening, really."

She appeared slack-jawed but she didn't reply so I continued.

"That three weeks therapy didn't help you at all, did it?"

I expected another excuse but she just shook her head.

"I remembered tiny bits of information but…" She looked at the both of us, "I don't remember any of you…"

"Yukinoshita, you also said something to me during Christmas." I paused to weigh out my thoughts right now. During those three weeks, I read up on amnesia and even though therapy might work, another way to treat amnesia was to trigger the memoroes of the victim through recounts of their life. True or false, just as long as it reminds the brain of its experience.

I don't know how authentic that research was but it was an interesting read.

"You asked me to help you if you ever get into trouble," I snickered, "I guess you're only using me to get out of that arranged marriage of yours."

Yuigahama's eyes widened and so did Yukinoshita's. Of course, they would. After all, it was a complete and utter lie on my part.

_How ironic. To lie so that I'll gain something genuine in return._

"You just wanted to use me as an excuse, don't you?"

"No! That's no-."

"And you know something, Yukinoshita?" My eyes were burning right now. From the atmosphere or from my own rant, I didn't care.

"If you have to resort to acting just to please us, maybe we aren't as close as we thought we were."

I finished everything with a sigh. I may regret what I did later but… I had to get it off my chest. How Yukinoshita was acting bugged me. It bugged me to no extent. What she did was like a slap in the face to me. She was despicable. What she did was despicable but most of all…

I was despicable.

I waited for a response but none came. Should I run away from all this? Run away because seeing something as fake as this?

No, I was unfair to them. I was selfish. I was getting Yukinoshita to stop acting for my sake.

I'm truly the worst human being ever.

"...Hikigaya-kun," I turned to my head to the voice and saw Yukinoshita staring at me, "If you think I'll use you for elopement then you're severely mistaken."

…_No way._

"Also, using my own lines against me?" She gave a mocking smile, "That's low; even for you, Hikigaya-kun."

I had to rub my eyes. Maybe my burning eyes were causing strange imaginations.

But no.

Yukinoshita Yukino was there in all of her condescending, mocking glory.

Yuigahama immediately tackled Yukinoshita in a tear-induced hug. Yukinoshita smiled softly as she pat Yuigahama's back.

"I'm…s-sorry, Y-Yukinon," She said in between sobs, "I didn't n-notice…"

"It's alright. Everything's fine now, Yui-san." Yukinoshita replied in a motherly tone.

"Even so!" Yuigahama buried her head into Yukinoshita's gown and continued crying.

_Awfully dramatic, aren't we?_

Seeing as how these two were reconciling with one another, I decided to give them some space. After all, girls' talk needs to be respected. Just as I reached it for the doorknob, a voice called out to me.

"Why don't you stay for tea?" The voice was none other than Yukinoshita, smiling with Yuigahama beside her. "Hachi-kun?"

I could feel the heat crawling up to my cheeks.

_Using my name? How low, even for you, Yukinoshita._

I complied, albeit with a grumble but I complied nonetheless. The tense, cold atmosphere of the hospital was now warm for some reason and the familiar scent of tea filled it, giving me a strange sense of nostalgia.

During one of their conversations, Yukinoshita's eyes locked on to mine. She gave me that sickeningly sweet smile of hers but I didn't refuse it. Was she still upholding that promise in the clubroom that other day?

If so, then I guess I need to call her by her given name too?

_Yukino…Yukino…Aagh! How troublesome…__** [3]**_

But in the end, you could say that the approximate distance between us _three_ was closer than ever.

* * *

**[1]: A chapter title in one of my preferred light novels, with slight modification. Guess which one.**

**[2]: The usual start of the conversation between Araragi Koyomi and Hachikuji Mayoi, Bakemonogatari**

**[3]: Shikamaru's catchphrase, Naruto.**

**End note: This chapter is what I've been aiming. This is the end of the serious chapters for some time or chapters in general since it's hard to write mostly non-related chapters. Anyway, I might write some fluffy chapters like if they go to a hot-spring and get into some situation(winkwink) or maybe I'll write an AU where Hachiman is popular(nudgenudge) or just some plain oneshots. If there are any scientific inaccuracies...well, I'm not a doctor so I'm just improvising. **


	6. Trip

**Minor note:**** The events in this chapter take place during third year, just so you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: As always, Hikigaya Hachiman joins in.**

It was hot…Too hot… Undeniably, ruthlessly hot. The heat was unlike any other I felt before, almost to the point of being supernatural.

If only Amaterasu went back to her cave… **[1]**

I gazed up at the white ceiling above my head, feeling a drop of sweat trickling down from my forehead. I had half a mind to wipe it but I fear that anymore energy spent in this heatwave would result in the collapse of my whole body.

The sweat made my shirt stick to my skin and finally, I decided to move to get rid of this annoyance. The fan whirring in front of me made no different as any cool air that it blasted out was obliterated by the Sun's wrath.

Even though turning on my stomach comforted me for a brief moment, the stickiness soon returned. I groaned loudly before gazing at the coffee table, hoping that there may be some form of liquid or anything that could turn my mind into a blissful, frigid landscape.

Instead of a cold bottle of oolong tea, I found an empty can of MAX coffee and my lifelong partner, PSP-san.

_Oh, PSP-san and MAX coffee. If only you could ease the harshness of this weather._

But even so…maybe playing a few games might distract me from the heat. Yeah, good idea…

And so with that thought in mind, I struggled to reach to reach the top of the table. Within a few minutes, my struggle paid off as my hand barely grasped the plastic covering of the PSP. Using all of my remaining strength, I situated the console right above my face as I pressed its power button.

The screen flashed brightly for a moment before turning black again, reflecting my incredulous face.

My one and only hope of salvation had just run out of battery.

I dangled my arm hopelessly at my side before dropping the PSP on the floor below.

_Will I die like this? Without making any impact on this pitiful, cruel world?_

I was going to write a book about the stupid hierarchy of society and its negative impact on the residents. It was going to center around the life of a lonely but enlightened boy. The book will be focused on his social troubles and his roundabout ways to expose this crap of a system society have.

Maybe the book will be named 'My social life is as wrong as I expected' and I was going to take up a pen name of two almost repeating names. Then it would go on to win the Nobel Peace prize for literature and maybe get an anime adaptation…

Gaaah! The heat was messing with my head again.

Speaking of heat, doesn't it seem that every time a summer breeze passed by; you don't feel any coolness whatsoever? It makes you think that the breeze will cool you down, only to treat you with the hot, harsh slap of reality. Like spicy foods and water.

The feeling of hopelessness was amplified as more sweats trickled down my forehead. Was this what stranded people feel? Maybe I'll leave my mark so that someone…anyone knows that I was in this house.

Maybe a summer haiku would do… Hikigaya Hachiman's Haiku. Yeah, it got a nice ring to it.

Any thoughts of writing a fine piece of literature were soon interrupted by the ringing of our house phone. Being in the sweaty and tired state I am, I didn't bother answering the phone. In a few seconds, it will just transfer it to voice mail anyway so I'll know who was calling and why.

A beep sounded the start of the transfer as the voice of my mother filled the room with a generic transfer message. It wasn't long before the voice on the other side spoke up.

"Ah, Onii-chan," I immediately recognized the voice that rang throughout the room, "I know you're there. You're waaaaay too lazy to leave the house so just call me now, 'kay? I'm in quite a pinch…"

Lethargy was instantly lifted from my body as the scared tone of Komachi filled my ears. I immediately went to the house phone, startling Kamakura who was sleeping near the couch.

Dialing back her number as fast as possible, I lifted the device up to my ear; hearing the monotonous beeps over and over before the same voice of my sister was heard once more.

"Komachi? What trouble are you in this time?"

"You're rude, Onii-chan." She stated bluntly, "Anyway, I'm kinda lost and I don't know how to get home."

My eyes widened almost immediately, "Tell me what you're seeing right now."

I tried to answer as calmly as I could and in response, I heard a cheerful voice. Wait, why was she being cheerful?

"If that's the case then I'm seeing lots of people passing through gates and such." She paused for a while before continuing, "The gates are small and metallic and- oh! I see a sign 'Sta-something'"

"You're at the station." I narrowed my eyes even though she wouldn't be able to see it, "You've been there lots of time so you know how to get back, don't you?"

"Well, truth is…I've been shopping for gifts for a boy in my class…"

…_Boy…_

My ears perked up at that singular word but I let her continue. "Go on."

"I'm not lost…more like, surrounded by unknown, quite possibly dangerous people."

I sighed softly, "Fine, you're at the station, right? I'll call you again when I get there."

"Okay!" She replied cheerfully.

As I put the phone back down in its place, I finally began to realize my sorry state of clothes. Maybe I could take a shower first and have a fresh change of clothes before picking up Komachi. Yeah, that would be for the best. Don't want people to confuse me as some sort of sexual harasser…

…Curse you, summer heat!

Despite literally dragging my feet up to the bathroom, any exhaustion caused by the heat was soon washed away, quite literally, by the refreshingly cool water. Speaking of which, when did Komachi leave the house? In the sixteen years that we've been together, I am the one that wake up first (Even though she's the one that prepare breakfast).

Either she is secretly a spy for the head of a secret organization or I was just careless about who was leaving the house.

I left the shower feeling quite satisfied. Scratch that, I was really satisfied, almost to the point of hopping around the house. As I snooped around my closet looking around for a shirt that would be both comfortable and won't stick easily, I was met with the sight of a mostly empty closet.

Now, I'm not a person who would own a lot of clothes but right now, there were only my jacket, a couple of shirts that is clearly not suited for summer, two shirts that were suited for summer and some pants.

Either moths raided this place or Komachi got something to do with it.

Well, whatever. I could always question her when I picked her up. With that goal in mind, I decided on a plain blue shirt and a pair of shorts. Just as I put on my choices of attire, the house phone rang again, prompting me to rush towards it despite knowing that it was most likely Komachi.

Picking up the house phone of the second time of the day, I sighed loudly.

"What is it now, Komachi?"

"Onii-chan, why are you not here yet!?" Yup, definitely Komachi, "I'm really, really scared, y'know."

"Ah, sorry." I stated as apologetically as I could while picking up my own phone, "Some things came up…"

_It was only a shower though._

"Is that so…Well-."

Komachi abruptly stopped talking which raise some feelings of concern inside of me. However, I waited for her to continue and surely enough, she did.

Except for those background voices.

"…Ah, sorry. I can't go with you right now; my brother's picking me up…" It sounded as if she was whispering. Wait, what if Komachi was threatened into going with a bunch of shady teenagers?

"Komachi, you're at the station, right?!" I confirmed once more.

"Yeah, I a-."

I didn't wait for her to finish as I slammed down the phone and immediately dashed out the door, startling poor Kamakura once more. I contemplated about using the bike to get there but if I use it to get to the station while in my state of mind, I'll definitely get into more troubles.

Screw it, Komachi's more important!

As I hopped on to my trusty bike, I felt a strange sense of danger. It wasn't really threatening but it was there. To confirm my suspicion, I dismounted my bike to take a look at its compartments.

…_Not like this…_

I could feel the summer breeze pass by me as my mouth hung open slightly. Why? Simple, my tires were flat. This must be a cruel joke, played by some unknown god out to get me. If you want test my undying, brotherly love; then so be it!

And so, underneath the sweltering hot sun, I took off to the station; intent on rescuing my sister from any conceivable troubles that she might got herself into.

* * *

Despite the station coming into view, I felt my legs already giving out to the non-stop running that I did. I could faintly see her silhouette off in the distance…Probably…

I walked a few more steps before stopping entirely, the lactic acid in my muscles finally catching up to me. I could barely stand as I propped my hands on my knees. Just as all hope was lost for this caring brother, the voice that I desperately needed to hear finally rang out to me.

"Onii-chan!"

Bouncing up and down energetically as she always does, Komachi might as well hop over to my location.

I wiped the sweats of my forehead as I looked up at the cheerful face of my sister. Any fatigue that plagued my body before was almost entirely gone as I began to stand straight up again. I huffed and puffed for a while before settling myself down.

"Well, shall we go home?" I asked Komachi as I turned into the opposite direction.

"Ah, wait; Onii-chan." She half-requested, half-commanded, "I haven't done all my business here yet, y'know."

"Is that so…" Summer vacation definitely won't end tomorrow so I still got some time left anyway. "Well, I guess I could come with you. Who are you buying it for anyway?"

Komachi raised her finger up to her lips, prompting me to raise my eyebrow in question.

"It's a se-cret!"

"Fine, whatever." I shrugged it off. After all, I can just…have a talk with the 'boy' she mentioned right? That's right, a talk between men….

I followed behind Komachi, albeit slowly as my feet were still sore from running all the way from home. A couple of steps later, I could faintly see someone waving to us in the distance and to my surprise, Komachi waved back.

I was sure that it was just her friends. Girls' hangouts and all that fun stuffs girls do.

Closing the distance between her friend and herself, Komachi excitedly lunged herself towards her friend's destination. And it was at that moment that I finally discover who was actually waiting for us.

Not a friend.

Not a boy.

But a woman who looked too ripe for her current attire. I instinctively gulped as I hesitantly walked forward as well.

"Ah, Hikigaya." The figure smiled, a bit evilly, might I add. "About time you show up. I was considering going to your house to drag you out of there myself."

I have no doubt about the person who stated that somehow joking yet ominous sentence. But if she was here, didn't that mean Komachi trick me?

How could you?! I thought blood was thicker than…whatever she promised you.

"But seriously," Hiratsuka-sensei crossed her arms, "Why didn't you answer my messages?"

"I…have to feed my cat…"

Instead of answering, she looked at me dead straight in the eyes. No wait, it was more like a glare. Like the one Kamakura use against unfamiliar objects.

"Well, whatever. You're here so that's done."

"What am I here for anyway?"

Hiratsuka-sensei smirked, "Service club activities, of course."

Somehow, I felt a strange sense of déjà vu, "What do you mean Servi-."

"Ah, Yui-san, you're back!" Komachi exclaimed enthusiastically. Wait, Yuigahama was here?

Yuigahama walked up to us cheerfully, carrying two plastic bags that were obviously loaded with food items.

"Yahallo, Hachi!" She waved eagerly at me to which I responded with a meek nod. If she was here, that meant that others were not far behind.

Sure enough, more people came towards us. As I expected, they weren't far behind. Two girls engaged in a one-sided conversation, three guys conversing merrily with one another.

Wait, those people are just Hayama's clique and a smaller boy who I felt a strange urge to have a _men talk _to. On closer inspection; it's that bug of a boy, Kawasaki Taishi.

_It can't be… Are we going to spend eight days repeating the same event for 15531 times?! _**[2]**

"So why am I needed here again?" I asked once more.

"I told you, didn't I? Service club activities." Hiratsuka-sensei replied haughtily.

"If it's the Service club activities, then why are those guys here?" I pointed my finger at Hayama and his group, who smiled awkwardly in return. "Also where's Yukinoshita? She's the president of the Service club, right?"

"Sensei, I think you should just tell Hikitani-kun the truth, y'know."

It was Tobe who spoke up, greatly surprising me. Damn it Tobe, who's Hikitani by the way?!

"Fine," Hiratsuka-sensei let out an exasperated sigh, "We're going to a hot spring."

Well, that action was logic-WAIT, no it wasn't!

"Why a hot spring?"

"Hikigaya," She wagged her finger, "Maybe it's time you should stop asking 'Why' and start asking 'Why not' instead."

"Okay then why can't I go back home?"

She put a single hand on my shoulder and squeezed it quite tightly. Sensei, please stop. You're hurting me.

"I am doing something nice for you so **shut up** and accept it."

_Meep._

I let out an almost inaudible 'Yes'. "But why are you spending the school's funds on hot spring?"

I'm not usually a role model student but if words get out that she used the school's funds on just hanging out with her students, it will not doubt backfire on her. How? She will gain a reputation of a delinquent teacher while we, the students, will be labeled as delinquents due to not stopping her. Not that I have a reputation to begin with anyway.

"Well, I just so happened to win an all-expense paid trip for five people to the hot spring," She proudly exclaimed her exploits.

"Not only that but when I attend a bachelorette party, it just so happen that my friend who was getting married is actually the owner of said hot spring so hearing my luck, she decided to pull some strings so that it's a trip for ten people! Aren't I lucky or what?"

Eh, amazing luck sensei. Now if you can only direct that luck to something else that you sorely lack.

I didn't bother to tell her what I thought of her so called luck because she would totally decimate me physically if I did so.

"Alright, seeing as we gather everyone already; let's get on the bus."

I didn't notice it before Hiratsuka-sensei mentioned it but there was literally a bus situated right behind us and I was completely clueless about it. Have my senses really gotten that dull? I blame the hot weather. Yeah, that's right. It's totally the hot weather.

Komachi, Yuigahama and the others boarded the bus just as fast as that thought passed through my head. On the way in, Komachi and Yuigahama gave me a cheerful grin while Hayama gave me an obvious forced smile.

Jeez, you don't have to act like that if you hate me, you know. It makes me feel uncomfortable too.

Taishi was the last one to enter besides me. He also gave me a friendly smile as if provoking me. I made a mental note to drag him to an isolated location and give him a nice manly talk.

Entering the bus, I quickly noticed that everyone had already taken their seats with each other except for Hiratsuka-sensei who decided to sit at the front alone. That bug Taishi had situated herself near my sister, happily chatting away with her. I decided to keep my calm for now since I'll have all the time in the world when we get to the hot spring.

Now, what to do when everyone has taken their seat on a bus? Simple.

Due to my experiences with field trips and such, I had learned one simple trick that allows everyone to sit by each other while not getting in their way. Even though it was a fail-safe trick in case those people didn't allow me into their group or Totsuka isn't in the trip. And so, I decided to sit at the back of the bus.

Plus, Komachi's seat was right in front of mine so I could prevent any sort of activities that Taishi would try.

I mean, no one in their right mind would take the back seat, seeing as interactions with other people will be hard, the bumps from the ride would be amplified even further at the back and you can't enjoy the scenery.

Of course, there are some people that wouldn't be considered as normal.

By some people; I, of course, meant the Service club.

"…What are you doing?" I asked Yukinoshita, who was lying on Yuigahama's laps.

_Oi, if this keeps up, I might start calling you Yurinoshita._

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today." She replied, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"If that's the case, then why don't you just stay at home?"

This time, she opened her eyes before sitting in an upright position and smoothing out any wrinkles on her shirt.

"The heat was too much for me to handle earlier but," She smiled teasingly, "That won't be enough to knock me down."

"Whatever."

I sighed before sitting on the left side of the seat. Luckily, the seat was large enough to accommodate four people so I didn't have to worry about squeezing in with them.

From the corner of my eyes, I could spot Yuigahama fidgeting slightly. Well, it didn't concern me so I didn't pay that much attention. It wasn't until the bus started that she finally cracked.

"Umm, Yukinon, Hachi!"

We both turned our head at her voice. It was a half-shout, loud enough for me to cringe but quiet enough to not disturb the rest of the bus. Being closer to her, Yukinoshita replied almost immediately.

"What is it, Yui-san?"

She brought her overly large plastic bags from before, taking out a couple of snacks out from it.

"I thought that…y'know, you'd like to share some with me." Yukinoshita appeared slack-jawed for a moment before smiling and nodding briefly, taking the sweets from Yuigahama.

"Ah, snacks!" Komachi exclaimed as her head popped out from the right side of her seat. "Can I have some, Yui-san?"

"Sure!" Yuigahama replied cheerfully, fishing out more snacks from her plastic bag which Komachi accepted gleefully.

"If you're eating like that; you'll get fat soon, you know," I intervened swiftly. After all, a little sister's health is the number one priority for any brother. "And also, aren't snacks meant to be eaten during the trip?"

Both Komachi and Yuigahama pouted angrily at my comment. Wait, even Komachi?! It was for your sake, you know!

"You don't talk about a woman's weight, Hachi!" Yuigahama tried to hit me but seeing as I was at the far side of the seat, it was impossible. Lucky me.

"As usual, you have no tact whatsoever, Hachi-kun." Yukinoshita stated somberly. I grunted slightly to express my frustration before trying to at least change the topic.

"Anyway, Komachi. Did you really pack all my necessary clothes **without** even asking me?" Komachi scratched her head awkwardly at my question.

"Hehe…" She began putting her fingers together, twiddling it slowly, "I thought that since Onii-chan had done so much for me, I thought about repaying you. So…y'know, I just want you to relax so I packed up your things so you won't have to worry…"

Komachi looked at me with upturned eyes, her lips slightly apart and trembling.

_That look is unfair. Too unfair!_

"Ah, that must have earned tons of Komachi points!" She pointed out cutely, breaking out of her helpful sister persona.

"Komachi points…?" Yuigahama mumbled absentmindedly. Not that I expect her to understand anyway.

I spotted a head poking slightly above Komachi's seat. It must have been that bug Taishi. With our eyes making contact, he swiftly dropped his head.

Afterward, Komachi returned back to her seat with snacks in hand and I leaned back against the seat. I sighed in exhaustion and confusion. After all, I just ran all the way here from home and now I'm on a bus going to a hot spring. What kind of causality is that?

At least, I was lucky that there were only ten people in the bus (Minus the driver) so there was little to no noise except for Tobe's obnoxious discussion. Ten minutes into the ride and I was already starting to get bored.

I was going to look at the scenery but then again, I was sitting at the back seat.

Talking with someone? Definitely not.

Maybe a nap would do for now. With that thought in mind, I began leaning further into the seat, shifting ever so slightly to get that one perfect spot of comfort.

As I closed my eyes, I could hear rustles of fabric in the background. It was probably just Yuri-Yuigahama handing out more snacks to Komachi and such. But any thoughts of comfort were soon vanquished from my brain as a soft fabric landed on my face.

If it wasn't for hot weather, I would definitely just lay there with that fabric on myself throughout the trip.

"Clean yourself up," I lifted up the piece of fabric to look at Yukinoshita, who was looking at me with some degree of contempt. "You are already a hazard to be around. Please do not amplify that by being unhygienic."

I said nothing as I accepted the offer and wiped my face and arms with the towel. When I was done, I gave it back without any words and she also accepted without a single word.

As I returned back to taking a nap, I could feel a presence near my face. No, it wasn't a towel. It was a hand. A hand holding a chocolate bar to be precise.

"I thought you'll be, like, hungry." My eyes followed the arm until it landed on a pair of peach eyes. Yuigahama grinned from ear to ear; unaware of the position she was putting Yukinoshita in as the latter was in the middle.

I glanced at Yukinoshita briefly, seeing her slightly uncomfortable fast as she tried as hard as she could to not disturb our one-sided transaction.

"…Thanks." I reluctantly accepted the chocolate before tearing off the wrapper. I had to admit; I was definitely hungry as I only had a cup of instant ramen for lunch earlier.

The snack was smaller than I expected and as a result, within the span of few measly seconds; I completely gobbled down the small piece of bitter delicacy.

Now what to do…

Seeing as I finished my snack for the trip, I once again attempted to fall asleep or just rest my eyes on something. It wasn't long before a poke knocked me out of my stupor.

As I turned slowly at the person who did this, I made sure to clearly express my face of frustration. This skill is one of my one hundred and eight special skills that was made to ward off unwanted attention from annoying acquaintances.

It was recently modified to ward off against attacks from Iroha. Can't say it was working well since she just shrugged it off but Iroha was on a whole other level compared to my current target.

Said target was holding another piece of the chocolate bar that I slightly enjoyed. Just slightly.

"Want another one, Hachi?" She still had that same grin on her face despite being exposed to my 'Can't-Deal-With-You-I'm-Tired" face. Our silent and one-sided battle went on for about five seconds before I conceded. Seriously, my Great Wall of Hachiman is getting weaker.

I accepted the second piece of chocolate without any words and began eating it once more.

One thing I noticed about our third year is that Yuigahama got bolder. Like a lot bolder.

She doesn't mind getting up close and personal with Yukinoshita and I often caught them at least five centimeters apart when in the clubroom. She never get flustered anymore and often intrude on my and Yukinoshita's personal space (Mostly Yukinoshita's). One might say that Yuigahama is turning into the second Iroha.

I shuddered at the thought. If Yuigahama is the second coming of Iroha then we might as well pray for salvation as our new god passes judgement upon us mortals.

Yukinoshita…is still Yukinoshita. Somewhat. No, that wasn't right. One might say that she became Yukinoshita-**er**. She had no major changes in attitude but she somehow changed.

_Great, now I'm just using tautology._

As for myself…well, I can't say much since I would say that I didn't change all that much but other people would disagree, especially Komachi who is sure to point that out every time we have a short scuffle.

I didn't bother to take notes of other people in the class, especially Hayama and his group. After all, why would I remember something I wouldn't associate myself with after high school?

Wait, if I'm following that logic then doesn't that mean that I have no use taking notes of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama's personalities as our grades, goals and choices of university are worlds apart?

I sighed quietly as I began to clear my head of any unnecessary thoughts. Our minds are like laptops. Not those state-of-the-art ones but the crappy, old ones. It is slow and sluggish, can literally break under extreme pressure and stress and worst of all, if you put too much unnecessary information in it, it will most likely crash.

Oh human minds. If only we can replace the old ones with new ones in a similar fashion to replacing hardware.

And just like laptops. It needs to be shut down once under extreme pressure.

It isn't a stretch to say that despite being a preferred seat in a bus, the back seat is definitely not comfortable. Mostly due to the fact that if there is a bump, you'll feel its full effect multiplied.

But then again, what's a trip to the hot spring without some bumps?

Over the course of the trip, I was jolted from my seat at least five times or more. It was really hard to ignore those bumps and not to mention, the incessant noise coming from Tobe and Yuigahama.

I opened my eyes slowly before taking a peek out of the seat's window in front of me. It was small but definitely enough to allow me to see the terrain. Green, green…oh and an occasional utility pole.

My current dilemma was that I couldn't go back to sleep if I tried due to Tobe's excitement nor could I distract myself with anything since Komachi probably didn't pack any books and I wanted to conserve my phone's battery.

Another bump interrupted my train of thoughts as I was almost jolted out of my seat once more. Before I could return to assessing my current situation, a weight landed on my shoulder.

I looked over slowly and was met with a surprising amount of black hair. Leaning forward a little, I caught a tuff of pink hair over said black hair.

Now…should I consider myself lucky or unlucky?

I was sure that the situation I was currently in right now must have been lifted from a B-rated harem anime. The timing for the situation, how it played out, who was involved in it… it is as if some sort of divine being is watching me and my every moves. If you're watching this scene, divine being, you're not doing me any favors.

Well, at least I don't have a mysterious voice inside my head telling me to 'CHOOSE' every minute of the day. **[3]**

Alright, time to get to action. It was obvious that I could just push both of them away but with the bus's current speed and the chance that there might be another bump up ahead, I might as well push them all the way off their seat.

I could ask Komachi for help but the most likely outcome would be her giving me a thumb-up, replying with 'I'm proud of you, Onii-chan' and sink back into her seat. What about that bug next to her?

…It will be a cold day in hell before I ask for his help.

Reluctantly weighing my choices (Or lack thereof), I decided to ask Komachi for help.

"Komachi."

"What is it?" She replied groggily, not even bothering to lift herself from the seat.

"Give me something soft like a cushion or something."

"What for?" Once again, she didn't even bother to face me.

"Just do it." I heard a deep sigh before the sound of rustling fabrics filled my ears once more. It wasn't long before Komachi lifted her head up from her seat to give me a cushion.

I extended my hand out to grab out, which was difficult since Yukinoshita was leaning on my shoulder but Komachi held it just a bit out of my reach. She had that look on her face that I know all too well. It was a look that signified that I was firmly in her grasp, that she is a god and I am but a peasant, depending on the mercy of said god. Her face was somewhat reminiscent of a certain Yukinoshita sister yet still held a tinge of adorableness.

It was disturbing.

"Hooh, Onii-chan's finally making a move?" Komachi placed her free hand right in front of her mouth in a pitiful attempt to suppress a grin.

I made no attempt to retort seeing as this was an obvious bait. When she let her guard down for a slight moment, I swiftly snatched the cushion from her grasp, feeling a tad proud of myself in the process.

"Jeez, Onii-chan. You're no fun." Komachi narrowed her eyes and pouted angrily, "Anyway, good luck!"

She went back to her seat, leaving me to contemplate what she meant by 'Good luck!' Was it a 'Good luck' so that I can get Yukinoshita off my shoulder thus also getting Yuigahama off without bothering any of them? Wait, I didn't even tell her why I need the cushion.

Whatever.

My plan was to push them off just slightly so that I can put the cushion between my shoulder and Yukinoshita's face. I mean, even that's better than having her bearing down on my bare shoulder. As I began puffing up the cushion for maximum softness (Even though it's redundant), I failed to notice that the weight that I was trying to get rid off was gone.

As I turned my body to complete what I set out to do, I was met with the pleasant surprise of nothingness. My eyes lingered on my empty shoulder for a while before a yawn caught my attention.

Turning to the source, I spotted Yukinoshita slowly covering her mouth as she yawned. She could almost pass off as Komachi if she got cut her hair short, stop glaring, stop being cold and loosen up. Basically… everything but her yawn is like Komachi's.

I continued to stare at Yukinoshita, who still didn't know that she was sitting near an actual person. She soon rubbed her neck in obvious pain and I felt guilty just looking at her. After all; I had a soft, fluffy cushion in my hands and I was letting a girl deal with her pain all by her lonesome self.

I sighed deeply.

"Here." I handed the cushion to Yukinoshita who began rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She looked at the cushion for a while before looking back at me.

Once again, I sighed.

"Just take it." I was too tired to deal with her right now, "Your neck's sore, isn't it?"

As much as I want to change the current social paradigm, there was something about girls when they are unaware of their surrounding that make them seem so helpless. Even though it's unfair that they already got special treatment from society, Mother Nature also decides to further increase their prowess.

That's truly unfair.

Taking the cushion, albeit reluctantly, Yukinoshita continued to stare at me; still holding the cushion without actually doing anything to it.

"…You seem unusually nice today, Hachi-kun."

It wasn't like I want to. Nature just made it that way.

"And what's wrong with that?" I leaned back against my seat lazily.

Yukinoshita finally got to work, pushing Yuigahama slightly off her shoulder and on to her laps while the latter simply breathed in and out, unaware of her situation.

_Oi, stop making it warmer than it already is._

She finally placed the cushion at the back of her head and relaxed her body against the seat.

"I didn't say there's anything wrong. Though…" She stared at me with her neck slightly bent, strangely resembling a certain Gahara. **[4]** "If you're this nice that means there is something wrong after all."

"Can't I do something without an ulterior motive?"

"You doing anything without an ulterior motive is just as rare as Yui-san having a perfect score in liberal arts." I winced at her comment.

"You do realize that she is right next to you." I glanced briefly at the sleeping Yuigahama, "Sleeping on your lap, no less."

"It's okay. Despite her lack of natural understanding of liberal arts, she is a hard worker. She picked things up quite fast when she puts her mind to it." Yukinoshita closed her eyes.

"You're a tutor now?"

"It is rather tiring to teach her." Well, of course. It seems that Yukinoshita truly believe that Yuigahama can actually learn liberal arts to the point of qualifying for her choice of university. At least I had some faith in Yuigahama, coupled with some doubts as well.

After all, too much faith is never good.

"Why don't you come by sometimes, Hachi-kun?" Yukinoshita stated rather teasingly, "Yui-san said that it's rather boring with just the two of us."

God of romantic comedy. I salute you.

Not only did you put me into an awkward situation earlier, you also decided to put me into another one right now. I only did one good deed today, you know.

"I'm sure my literal arts grade is nothing short of amazing." Liberal arts was one of those subjects where I feel comfortable bragging about. Komachi says that it's the only subject that I can brag about…

She's wrong! Totally and utterly wrong! I'm just better at liberal arts!

"True. You somehow made it to the top two in our year."

I smirked briefly. As much as I like number three, number two is mostly not noticed by other people as much as number one. After all, who remembers the guy who landed on the Moon second? Unless that person is an astronomy geek, there's no way that they'll remember.

_My apologies, number three. You shall be missed._

Silence once again pierced the air.

Yukinoshita had fallen asleep while I was inwardly justifying my like for number two. Which was really rude of her, might I add. She was supposed to be the epitome of manners, poise and grace but right now she was just like any other drowsy girl on a bus.

Minus Yuigahama sleeping on her laps, of course.

Seeing as my second good deed for the day was done, I soon drifted off into my own slumber as well…

* * *

Everything around me was gray. Black and white would also be acceptable but gray was the first word that popped into my mind.

My surrounding was a playground. But instead of lush, green grass; I was greeted with gray once more. Could the world get anymore duller than this?

I walked around aimlessly before coming across a group of children playing with each other. But despite all that bustling energy that each and every one of them has; there was no sound. Their laughter made no sound. The rustling grass made no sound. Their teacher berating them made no sound.

It was strangely soothing yet slightly disturbing at the same time.

I spotted a lone figure sitting on a swing set. No one was around him as he pushed the swing alone with little to no energy. On closer inspection, it was…me, except younger.

_You can get through it, me!_

Despite my rather early descent into solitude, I didn't feel any regret. Old me probably thought on how to end this social hell but then again, this hell was just heaven in disguise.

One blink was all it took for the scene to change. This time, it was a middle school. My eyes were immediately drawn to a figure who appeared to have some sort of glow around him. Despite that obvious glow, his surrounding was still gray and monotonous.

I watched him walked through the gates and the pathway of the school. Once again, no sounds were made even though the motions of student's mouths were present. Other students had at least one or two friends to accompany them but this boy.

It was obvious as for who he was.

Without even noticing it, the scene changed to that of a room. A very familiar room. But it was different from all the other scenes.

I could see colors. It was faint but it was still there nonetheless. I could also smell the slight scent of tea lingering in the room.

Sunlight filled the room as two figures locked gaze, not knowing that there was an observer amongst them. I had to admit. It was fun being an observer instead of a player in this crappy game we call life.

The door burst open, revealing the cheerful voice of a person that is so nice and cheerful that it was a crime.

She brought about more colors than ever before, brightening up the clubroom and to a certain extent, the gray characters that inhabited it.

"Hikigaya-kun." A voice called out to me. No, she called out to that other me. After all, I was just an observer.

"Hikki."

Another voice called out, presumably the second girl but I wasn't looking at them at all. I was just staring at the wall. Changing my view to their interaction, I was met with two faces.

One of cheerful disposition and the other of slightly cheerful yet dignified disposition.

"Hachi-kun." She called out for a second time, obviously addressing me. I involuntarily gulped as her face was close. Too close, in fact.

"Hachi." That other voice rang through my ears.

I turned a bit to my right and there she was in all her smiling glory. She was too close as well.

They were moving ever so closer as I moved backwards. It wasn't long before my back hit something which forced me to stop my motion but those two weren't stopping at all. They were still moving closer and closer.

I closed my eyes without a reason. But I could still feel them getting closer.

"Hachi…" What was with this turn of events? First, everything was gray and peaceful and now everything turned colorful yet oddly disturbing.

"Hachi!"

I opened my eyes begrudgingly and was greeted with the same sight of the two girls in my dream. Except this time, their faces were laced with worries and slight frustration.

"Hachi, we're already at the hot spring, you know?"

Hot spring…hot spring…Oh right, we were going to the hot spring.

It truly baffled me how simply worrying about my sister's wellbeing lead to this…mess. Well many factors contributed to this such as Hiratsuka-sensei's threat, the fact that I came all the way to the station and my sister's wellbeing.

So clearly, Komachi's safety was the reason for everything.

I wiped a stray strand of drool on my mouth, hoping nobody noticed since they were all leaving the bus. However, feeling like I was being watched, I glanced upward; meeting a pair of blue eyes looking at me with disgust.

We didn't say anything as we soon got off the bus. Being the caring older brother that I am, I carried Komachi's luggage which also included mine which was heavier than those training weights athletes use.

We soon got help from a few staffs which eased my aching muscles a lot.

Our room arrangement was pretty simple. Three rooms, with two of them belonging to the students and one belonging to Hiratsuka-sensei. Damn that woman.

But wait, since Tobe, Hayama, Taishi and I were in the same room that meant that I could have some alone time with Taishi. The bug who dare intrude on the innocent realm that is my sister's mindscape shall be given a stern talking to. That's right, just a stern talking…nothing more, nothing less…

By the time we finished unloading our luggage of the bus, which was fairly easy thanks to the staffs, the sun was starting to set. The plan was to freshen up before having dinner, courtesy of the hot spring.

I went in fairly late, seeing as how I needed to wait for Komachi to unpack due to my clothes and other essentials being in her luggage. Then without even waiting for her older brother, she rushed off to the bath without so much as a glance.

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her.

Getting into the bath, I found myself alone again. They must've finished way before I got here. Aah, I could use the hot water for my aching body. I wonder if humans are naturally masochist since things that are supposed to hurt us, satisfy us instead. For instance, hot spring and spicy foods.

After finishing washing myself up, I walked to the hot spring to find out that it's actually an open-air hot spring. For the first time, I was glad that it wasn't winter. As hot as the water was, I was sure that the cold wrath of winter would conquer it anyway.

Those three guys were already dipping in the hot spring, chatting away without a care in the world. It was a good thing the other guests weren't in here. Honestly, Tobe must be responsible for the most amount of oxygen wasted daily. Someone should give him an award for that.

I got into the hot spring slowly to test its temperature.

_I take it all back! I wish it was winter instead._

Just like my tongue, my body wasn't suited for this hot environment. I soon got used to it but it was still uncomfortable nonetheless.

To add even more frustration, I just had to be sitting next to Taishi. Any simple brother would straight up murder the kid on the spot but I am not most brothers. I won't murder him or hurt him…yet. So to calm my brotherly instincts, I decided to move away from the group as they were gathering at one spot.

The sound of splashing water caught my attention as it originated from the other side of the bamboo wall. I wondered how those three didn't notice the splashing of water on the other side.

I closed my eyes as I let out a sigh of content. Once you get used to the warmness emanating from the hot spring, it can really be a soothing remedy for an aching body. It also doubled as a block for Tobe's incessant mouth.

"Yui, why are you hiding under water?"

Crap, the wall was too thin.

"Umm…it won't stay down…" The voice of Yui faintly replied.

"Is that so…" Miura was probably the source, seeing as out of the four girls; she's probably the most straightforward out of the bunch. Not counting Hiratsuka-sensei.

Soon, I heard even more splashes of water. "Hmm, how did you get them so round and full?"

Hold on. Did I hear that right? Round and full…round and full… And we're talking about Yuigahama here. 'Round and full' mixed with Yuigahama equals…

_Stop it, brain!_

I slapped myself swiftly to knock myself out of my self-induced trance.

"H-Hey, Hikitani-kun. You're alright?" Tobe waded through the water to come closer to me, "You seem kinda red, y'know."

_Of course, I'm not alright and who's the hell Hikitani?!_

"Y-Yeah, j-just not used to the hot water that's all…" I replied weakly. I guessed the heat really got to me after all. Yeah, it was just the heat…not what ever was going on the other side.

"Ya sure? Maybe you should, like, dip into the water." He let out a big laugh, "It'll totally help you get warmed right up!"

I laughed meekly at his blatant attempt at humor. Hayama and Taishi were also looking at me, a mild hint of concern in their eyes. Tch, the day Yuigahama aces the mid-term exams is the day I'll accept your concern, you bug.

Tobe soon swam back to meet the two other stooges. Well, at least I could accept Tobe's concern. He was like the male Yuigahama except he's louder, more obnoxious and less full and round…

I slapped myself once more but this time, those three were too busy to notice my actions. Good.

"Maybe you should just get it wet?" The voice of Miura suggested.

"I guess so. Can you help me? I want to get it wet as soon as possible."

My eyes twitched involuntarily. Were they doing this on purpose? Knowing that someone was behind this thin wall? They must be! It's all just a ploy, I tell you!

There was a brief moment of silence before the sound of water hitting flesh reverberated through my ears. Gasps of shock and embarrassment were sounded as I felt my face getting hotter and hotter. Was the water always this hot?

"A-Ah, Miura. That's too much, y'know!" You tell me. If you were in my shoes right now, you would scurry back to those three stooges on the other side. No, be strong, Hachiman. The Great Wall shall not be broken down today!

"What's wrong with too much? It's better than, like, too little; y'know." Heh, at least I can agree with you on that one. I mean stop talking damn it.

"I'm getting too hot!"

_This is bad. This is bad. This is bad._

The heat wasn't going down, my vision was starting to get blurry and my breath was erratic. This wasn't my idea of a relaxing time at the hot spring. It was completely and utterly the opposite.

Think of Totsuka. Think of Totsuka. Think of Totsuka. But instead of my white haired angel appearing, he was replaced by that pink hair bimbo. Why did he have to change class?! And why was Hayama's clique able to stay together?! Someone must be pulling strings from somewhere above.

Due to my rather flustered state, I began to get more sensitive to the sound and heat of my surrounding. Which was really bad, considering that I could hear the sound of water splashing against skin even clearer than usual.

"Hikigaya-kun, are you alright?"

Through my blurry vision, I made out a tuff of blond hair. Hayama…probably. I tried to respond but my voice got caught up in my throat and instead of replying, I was gasping for air.

"Maybe you should get out, y'know." The voice that I recognized as Tobe advised me. I heeded his advice as I struggled to get out of the hot water. Taishi or a figure that closely resembled Taishi tried to help me out but I refused him. After all, if I had accepted his help then I might actually show him mercy.

Once I made my treacherous journey through the bathing area while simultaneously trying to not fall down, the heat on my face began to dissipate…somewhat. I quickly changed into my clothes so that I could cool myself down as soon as possible.

Maybe I could have dinner first. Wait, Hiratsuka-sensei said that we'll have dinner together. Damn that woman. Well, I could just change into the kimono that the hot spring provided and lay around in my room.

The heat wasn't completely gone but it was enough to assure me that I won't fall down. I grabbed my stuffs in one swift motion before heading out into the hallway.

Now which way was to my room again?

This is what I hate about huge hotel or hot spring. Every hallway looks so similar to one another; you might as well be in a glass maze.

Reluctantly, I decided to turn right because…gut instincts. Probably. After all, if my room wasn't in that direction, I could just backtrack here again.

But just as I turned, something bumped into me. Or rather, someone.

_Good grief, can't I get through today without any bumps?_

"Hachi-kun…"

My eyes struggled to make out the blob in front of me but judging by her words, it was most likely Yukinoshita.

"Yukinoshita? You're out so soon?"

"Unfortunately, I do not do so well with heat."

I rubbed my eyes as she explained. "Is that so…"

"Speaking of which, why are _you _out so soon?"

The heat from before returned as my brain was bombarded with memories of what I heard in the hot spring.

"A-Ah, well… I also don't do well with heat…" I briefly glanced at Yukinoshita, who looked at me with disinterest, "Also, what was going on at your side anyway?"

"Oh my," She faked a look of disgust, "Even while relaxing in the hot spring, you still succumbed to your nature, Hachi-pervert-kun."

I grumbled incoherently which looked like the reaction she was hoping to get since she soon dropped her act.

"Well, it's not my fault that the wall was too thin and you guys were too loud."

"Is that so…Anyway, to answer your inquiry; Yui-san just forgot to untie her bun before getting into the bath so she required some help getting it off."

…_Bun…_

My ears perked up as various thoughts filled my mind, most of which were completely unsafe for further description. Naturally, with curiosity (And some…other thoughts) embedded into my mind, I inquired even further.

"What do you mean by b-bun?" Crap, get a hold of yourself, Hachiman!

"Isn't it obvious?" She looked at me dubiously before pointing to her head, "I'm talking about her hair bun. Maybe the heat made you less sensible than you already are."

She was talking about that kind of bun. I could already feel my shoulder dropping in relief…or was it disappointment? Anyway, it was reassuring enough that I let out a deep sigh.

"Keep sighing like that and you'll pass Tobe-kun for the most amount of oxygen wasted in a day."

Oh look, we actually agreed on something.

I didn't reply but kept on walking past her. She followed me soon after though she was just probably going to her room as well. After all, our rooms were in the same hallway so if one of us find out the actual location, we would both benefit on it. But if we both got lost…

Let's just say that's why I was leading the way.

On the way to our rooms, I was able to snatch myself a MAX coffee from the vending machine and we both found Hiratsuka-sensei lounging around on a massage chair, oblivious to everything around her.

So instead of bothering her, we snuck past her rather hastily; confusing a few of the other guests.

We reached our rooms without any troubles and went to our separate path without as much as a word. It was for the best, I guess. I still need some time to cool down from that conversation I overheard in the hot spring.

It was just her hair bun. Her hair bun. Just her hair. Nothing but her hair.

I eventually convinced myself to let it go as I found out that the room has a charging station. So, being the opportunist that I am, I quickly refilled my dying phone.

The other three didn't arrive yet so I had the room all to myself. After changing into the kimono that the hot spring provided, I played with my phone for an uncertain amount of time before setting down my futon so I had something to rest on while playing.

Later, I watched some random channels on the television that came with the room before switching back to my phone again. This never ending cycle continue for a while until those three arrived and we got called on for dinner.

To say our dinner was uneventful…was definitely an understatement. Apart from the few jokes, the Tobe tried to crack, there was little to no sound except for the clanking of chopsticks and dishes. Which I greatly enjoyed because of that rather traumatizing experience in the-

_Nope, repress the memory, Hachiman!_

After we finished dinner, like all good camping/hot spring trip needs, all nine of us (Hiratsuka-sensei decided to visit 'Massage-chair-san' once more) gathered at the boys' room.

Honestly, it was a hassle but as always, my opinion was ignored. Screw my right to voice my opinion, I guess.

"Hey, Tobe. Could you, like, get us some drinks from that vending machine outside?" Miura asked-No, commanded Tobe.

As Tobe got up, he addressed Hayama, "Hayato-kun, mind helping me out? Y'know I can't possibly carry all those drinks by myself."

Before Hayama could replied, Yuigahama got up, "I-I can go help if you like."

"Nah, Yui. Can't possibly trouble a girl with carrying stuffs, y'know?" Yeah right. All those times Yuigahama was forced to buy drinks for you guys. Just be glad that it wasn't Totsuka that you subjected that torment on to or I'll definitely bust your head.

But Totsuka's not in our class anymore so he'll be safe from that torment. But on the other hand, I can't see him as much as in second year…

"Sure."

Hayama nodded with a smile plastered on his face as he followed Tobe outside.

Now then, we just have to wait for our drinks, right?

"Umm, Yukinoshita." Miura spoke up again. "It's totally awkward asking you this while you're relaxing but I need your help."

"With what, exactly?"

Yuigahama punched her open palm in realization, "That's right. Yukinon left the hot spring waaay too early so she didn't hear you."

Yukinoshita raised an eyebrow in curious suspicion as Miura seemed to be fidgeting nervously.

"Well, ya see. I kinda…want to…" She glanced at each of us briefly, "…confess to Hayato…"

"Is that so?"

_Well, what a calm reaction you have there, Miss President._

"But why though?" Everyone turned their head to me. Well, it was expected seeing as I'm the last person they'll expect to help Miura. Then again, I did help her with that case of Hayama's career path.

"Hayama isn't a person who likes changes and neither do you."

"Yeah but…" Miura took a deep breath before slamming her hands down on the table, "It's already our third year so if I don't act now then I…"

Everyone stared at her but no one said a word. The tension was off the charts.

"…I…just don't want to regret anything…"

So sending Tobe out was just a distraction. Heh, I guess these guys have brains after all.

"So basically, you want us to help you set the mood?" Yukinoshita asked after giving Miura's request some thought.

"Well, if you put it like that…then kinda…"

"Hmm, maybe we should, like, think about the place! You can't just confess in a room, y'know!" Yuigahama chipped in as usual. Since when was everyone so supportive anyway?

"Umm," Taishi raised his hand, "The sky in this area just so happened to not be polluted by lights so it can serve as an amazing stargazing field."

"Oooooh, nice idea, Taishi-kun!" Komachi cutely gave a thumb up to Taishi before turning back to our discussion to which the latter responded with an awkward rub to his neck and a hopeful stare to Komachi.

_Don't you get any idea, punk._

Our rather one-sided discussion continued on as they threw around a couple of ideas, most of which was rejected outright by either Miura or Yukinoshita. Eventually, it was decided that when Tobe brings Hayama back, we would act naturally while Miura makes an excuse about a forgotten item outside thus bring Hayama along because she is scared of the dark.

Now that I thought about it clearly, it really sounded stupid. Well, whatever. I have nothing to lose anyway.

"Yo! We're back!" Tobe made his presence known to everyone in the room he carried a bunch of drinks with Hayama following behind him soon after.

After getting everyone their share of drinks, we made eye contact signifying the start of our operation.

"Hayato," Miura called out to her friend softly, "I think I forgot something outside the building. Can you come with me?"

Woah, that was straight to the point.

"Sure, I guess." Hayama replied, albeit reluctantly. Of course that would be the suitable reaction if you got asked to go outside the moment you step into a room.

With our operation said and done, we had nothing to do except lazing around. Even Tobe wasn't talking. I guess tension is another way to shut him up.

Soon after, Komachi stood up. "I'm going to check outside for a bit. I think I saw a ping pong table out there."

As she got to the door, she turned back to us.

"Come on, Taishi! I can't play by myself, you know!"

"R-Right!"

He got up shakily before heading to the door, grinning stupidly as he did so. Well, at least I know that Komachi can take care of herself if that bug tries anything.

So once again, tension and silence filled the air.

"Why don't we have some sweet sake? I got some from sensei." As expected of Tobe. You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you? Well, I guess this time it was okay.

"You sure we can have some?" Ebina asked nervously.

Tobe appeared surprise at her voice before breaking down into a full blown grin.

"It's okay. Totally okay. Sensei wouldn't actually give us any alcohol, yeah?"

Knowing Hiratsuka-sensei, she might have actually done that.

So from the plastic bags full of foodstuff that Yuigahama brought, we got a few plastic cups which were enough for all of us with a few to spare. I had my doubts about the sweet sake so as Tobe pour it down my cup, I stared at it as if determining its composition.

Hmm, maybe I could get another MAX coffee. With a tangible plan in mind, I stood up and headed straight towards the door.

"Hachi, where're you going?"

"Just going to get something I forgot."

Along the way to the machine, I spotted Taishi and Komachi busily playing their pretty even game of table tennis. At least, nothing strange was happening. Except for Hiratsuka-sensei on the massage chair but then again, Hiratsuka-sensei wouldn't be classified as normal either.

I returned to the room rather joyful. After all, a nice relaxing evening with a warm MAX coffee in hand. I couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend my evening.

Of course, not everything will be perfect.

"**Hachiman**." A voice growled slowly. I could barely turn my head as something or someone got a hold of my kimono, dragging me along with them in the process.

"Ya know, I n-need to know somethin," That same voice attempted to talk through its various hiccups, "Why the hell aren't you looking at me?"

"Yuigaha-?!" I didn't get to finish my question despite already recognizing the voice and face of my attacker.

"And that too! Why the hell aren't you calling me Yui? Is it so hard?!" She got up close to my face and I could smell…alcohol? What the…

Somehow, I managed to break her hold as I scurried to the table on which the supposedly 'Sweet Sake' lied upon. I only touched a bit of the bottle before Yuigahama pulled me back. In defense, I looked for someone that can actually protect me. Namely Tobe, Ebina or even Yukinoshita!

…But as faith would have it, my dear defenders were reduced to mere bystanders.

Ebina was collapsed on the floor, her face flushed and mumbling something.

Tobe was huddling up in a corner, also mumbling something though despite being drunk, he looked quite depressed. Yeah, he was definitely drunk. There's no way that Tobe would stop talking on his own.

I didn't get a good look at Yukinoshita since Yuigahama forced me to look at her only.

"**Seriously**, why are you still lookin at them? I got everythin a guy wants. Cute hair, cute face and I even got a bigger rack than Miura, dammit!"

My current situation was what you describe as…inexplicably horrible. Horrendous even. Was Yuigahama some sort of karate master that her talents can only unleashed in a fit of drunken rage? I thought you need to be fluid and unassuming while using it, not wrecking everything in sight! **[5]**

"Umm, Yuiga-!"

"And I told you. Just call me Yui, dammit! Is it so hard? Say it with me, YU-I. **YU-I**."

Maybe I could run for the door. Maybe I could use my small understanding of martial arts that I got from television shows to power my way through... Yeah right, as if that could work. Why weren't the hotel staffs hearing this? They installed thin hot spring wall but just so happened to installed thick bedroom walls.

Just my luck.

"Excuse me, Yuigahama-san." Tobe spoke up courteously, which was even stranger than the deranged Yuigahama, "You shouldn't shout like that unless you want your throat to dry up in which case-."

"Huh?! The hell's your problem?!" Yuigahama released her hold on me before grabbing on to Tobe. That might be the only time I'll owe him…but he won't remember it anyway…probably.

_Your sacrifice shall not be in vain._

I made sure to salute him mentally before checking with the last person I expect to get drunk. The president of the Service club, Yukinoshita Yukino.

But as I said, someone above must enjoy messing with me.

"Eh, Hachi-kun?"

"Thank goodness. Yukinosh-!"

Instead of the usual snarky remark, Yukinoshita leaped for me, practically pouncing on me in the process. The smell of alcohol filled my nostril once more but it was not as strong as Yuigahama's breath.

"Ya know, I always wanted a cat~," She made a grin which I could only describe as…Komachi-esque but she soon turned it into a childish pout, "But that landlord wouldn't allow me! Totally unfair!"

"Yukinoshita, you're not being rational here." I tried to at least reason with her.

"So I thought that you could become my pet~" Oh great, she couldn't even hear what I was saying. "So come on, let's train and stuff, 'kay?"

"T-Train…?"

"Yeah, come on~ Say Yukino." She grinned once more. It's so Komachi-like that it must be a crime to be this…cute…

"Look, Yukinoshi-."

"That won't do at aaaalll~ Yu-Ki-No~. Say it with me Yu-Ki-No."

I won't attempt to fight back , seeing as the results with Yuigahama proved to be nothing but troubles.

"Y-Yukino…"

"That's right, that's right~" Yukinoshita gave me another toothy grin, "Paw!"

I was sure that no one saw it but it was still an embarrassing experience as I reluctantly obeyed the drunken Yukinoshita.

"Now, jump into your master's arms!"

"…Excuse me?"

Instead of answering, Yukinoshita extended her arms before gesturing with both of them for me to come in.

I was sure that my eyes were twitching like crazy, "…I can't."

She crossed her arms and pouted for a while before speaking up once more.

"I guess it can't be help." _Thank to who is pulling the strings up there_, "That just means I'll come to you!"

_I take it all back. To the person pulling the string up there, screw you!_

Without any further warning, Yukinoshita leaped on to me and I could definitely feel her various…parts on me. I attempted to push her away but her hands were as tough as Yuigahama when she's unleashing her Mach Punch. **[6]**

The various memories and sensation from earlier in the evening returned, prompting my face to heat up again. Yukinoshita's…things aren't actually round and full but it was there…

I wanted to slap myself at the thoughts but with Yukinoshita holding both of my arms in place, it was rather difficult. Plus there was also contact between my body and her…parts.

The heat returned tenfold as I could feel myself hyperventilating again but Yukinoshita didn't care. She just kept on hugging me, snuggling between my neck and shoulder. It eventually came to the point where she got up to one of my ears before whispering.

"Y'know… I just want you to call me Yukino, 'kay?" She buried herself deeper into my neck. Despite falling asleep, Yukinoshita's grip didn't falter. In fact, it multiplied.

I looked over to my fallen 'comrade' on the other side.

Tobe was still getting harassed by the power-crazed Yuigahama while Ebina was still muttering some incoherent words though I swore I could hear '…HachixHaya…'

The door swung open as a rather pleased woman made her way inside, only to stop at the doorway. Behind her were Hayama, Miura; whose face clearly told me that she didn't follow the plan. Komachi and Taishi followed soon after.

That first woman was Hiratsuka-sensei, of course.

"Hey, is Tobe still around? I accidentally mixed the sweet sake with actual sake…" She trailed off at the last part, finally realizing our situation.

Yuigahama beating up a depressed Tobe, Ebina passed out and Yukinoshita cuddling me.

Those five appeared slack-jawed for a solid five seconds before Hiratsuka-sensei burst the bubble.

"Oh boy…I really messed, didn't I?"

After all the mess she put us through, she still had the tendency to downplay it with an awkward rub of her neck. Her gaze eventually landed on me which I returned with a sharp glare.

No, sensei. You didn't just mess up; you fucked up…

Soon, with my energy dissipating, hyperventilation and the heat from the still clinging Yukinoshita, I collapsed on my back with one thought one my mind.

_Mental note. Never. Ever join a trip hosted by Hiratsuka-sensei ever again. Even if it's for Komachi's wellbeing._

* * *

**[1]: Amaterasu, a Shinto Goddess, hid in a cave when Susano'o pissed her off which also hid the sun.**

**[2]: Reference to the Endless Eight arc in the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

**[3]: Reference to Noucome.**

**[4]: The famous neck tilt of Senjougahara Hitagi, Monogatari series.**

**[5]: Reference to the Drunken Fist fighting style.**

**[6]: Pokemon attack.**

**End note:**** That was an unnecessarily long chapter and I do apologize for any mistakes/plot holes .etc. I had a few doubts about ending this story on the 6th chapter since it made my organizational tendency tingled but nonetheless, I had fun writing this chapter and the story as a whole. See you in some other stories.**


End file.
